more than words
by Welly
Summary: A story of how Nick and Greg got together...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: More than words Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Spoilers: Play with fire... - inside the box - viva las vegas - turn of a screw - series-sequel: No archive? feel free disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING summary: a story of how Nick and Greg got together.**

A/N: This started out as a ficlet, but then it turned into a full-blown fanfiction, and now it's just insanely long (well, it is for me, and damn straight it is too at over 24000 words.) I'm really proud of it, and I hope y'all like it too. Happy reading!

To kuteki, thank you for helping me out when I lost my imagination, and for helping me to improve my English…

To ISOD, thank you for teaching me that red wine doesn't go in the fridge. I always knew that A-level in food tech would teach you something useful…

You two are great people, I owe you big time! BIG TIME!

And to my spell-checker, thank you for teaching me how to spell like an American.

And to the critics, I'd like to apologise for the amount of times Greg and Nick get their kit off in this story, I know it's a lot, but, hey, would you rather they stay fully clothed the whole time, because I just don't think that would be as much fun….

('') Welly XXX

!"£&()

**CHAPTER ONE**

Greg went into the locker room, closing the door behind him. He locked it.

"Greg?" said Nick, closing his locker.

"We need to talk," said Greg.

"What's up?" asked Nick, zipping up his jacket.

"You!" said Greg, resting his back against the door. "I want to know why you're acting so weird around me."

"I don't know what you mean," said Nick innocently.

"That's BS, and you know it," said Greg. "I've seen the way you are with me. You stare at me, and then when I notice, you look away. And every time I page you to my lab, you always make some excuse about not stopping, and rush off. I want to know why."

Nick blinked slowly.

"Well?" said Greg, putting his hands on his hips.

"I think I'm in love with you," said Nick, quietly.

"Come again?" said Greg.

"I shouldn't have said that," said Nick, quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Greg. "You should have said that. Go on."

"Okay," said Nick. "It's like, every time I see you, I feel all funny, like I'm in love."

"So you're in love with me?" said Greg.

"I don't know," said Nick. "I've never fancied a guy before."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Greg.

"How do you feel about me?" asked Nick.

"I, er, guess I quite like you too," said Greg.

"Have you ever fancied a man before?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded. "I don't just sleep with women, y'know."

"I guess," said Nick.

"So what you do want to do with me?" asked Greg.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick, looking puzzled.

"Well, you say you quite fancy me," said Greg. "So what do you want to do about it? Do you want to ignore your feelings, and hope they'll go away? Do you want to throw me up against the wall right now? Do you want to ask me out for a drink? Do you want me to leave? What?"

"I, er-" began Nick.

"Don't look so worried," smiled Greg.

"Greg, would you let me take you out to dinner?" asked Nick.

"Are you asking me if I'd let you, or if I want you to?" asked Greg.

"Oh," said Nick. "Greg, do you want to come out to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to," smiled Greg. "But I can't tonight, I'm pulling a double."

"Me too," said Nick.

"You could take me out to breakfast," suggested Greg.

"That's not very romantic," said Nick.

"Oh, so you want to be romantic?" asked Greg.

"Well, er-"

Greg giggled. "Tell you what, I'll take you out to breakfast, I know this quiet little place that serves the meanest fry-up ever."

Nick smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" checked Greg.

"Mm hmm," said Nick.

"Cool," smiled Greg. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Uh huh," said Nick.

Greg unlocked the door, and left the room. Nick closed his locker, and went back to his work, though he wasn't really concentrating on it, and Sara had to stop him from accidentally mixing together two solvents that would probably destroy the whole of Clark County.

"What's with you today?" asked Sara.

"Me?" said Nick, trying to sound innocent. "Nothing."

"What's her name?" asked Sara.

"Huh?" said Nick, quickly.

"You've got the hots for someone," said Sara. "I can tell. What's her name?"

"I haven't got the hots for any girl," said Nick.

"You fancy the same girl that Greg fancies," guessed Sara. "That's why you're acting weird around him."

"I'm not acting weird around Greg," protested Nick.

"Yes you are," said Sara.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Sara. "So what's with you two? Did you exchange words or something?"

"Something like that," sighed Nick. "I don't want to talk about it though, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," said Sara. "How about, you come help me process a beamer, and I'll forget your almost destroying the lab."

"Okay," said Nick.

!"£&()

A/N: So, you can either take this chapter as a ficlet, which it could be, or you can read on for the rest...

Next chapter, Nick and Greg go to a diner, and get to know each other a bit better...

('') Welly XXX


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

A/N: Loads of dialogue in this chapter, hope it seems realistic... I'm not really sure if Nick's a good cook, but I'm pretending he is, because it crops up later on in the story. I also don't know if he paints, but let's pretend he does, just for the hell of it...

>('') Welly XXX

!"£&()

"Hey," beamed Greg. "You done?"

"Uh huh," said Nick.

"Cool," said Greg. "Let's go."

"So where are we going exactly?" said Nick, as the two of them walked out of the lab.

"Small place at the end of the street," said Greg. "Great fry ups, better coffee. It's quiet."

"How quiet?" asked Nick.

"Oh, just right," said Greg. "It's not so quiet that we'll be the only two people in there, but quiet enough that we'll be able to have a good chat."

"Right," said Nick.

"Don't worry," smiled Greg. "It's just breakfast, and we're just going to talk. okay?"

"Okay," said Nick. "I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like your petrified of me?" asked Greg, frowning slightly.

"I'm not petrified," said Nick.

"Then don't look so intimidated," said Greg. "I just want to get to know you better, and you should get to know me better. I'm not just the puck kid from the DNA lab, y'know. Mostly, but not entirely. You never know, you may even like me."

"I do like you," said Nick.

"Yeah, but do you know me?" said Greg.

"I guess not," said Nick.

"And I don't really know you either," said Greg. "I mean, to me, you're just this CSI guy from Texas, and you don't like my music, and you're always really happy. And you're so clever as well."

Nick smiled. "Thanks."

The two of them walked to the end of the street, and Greg led Nick into the bar.

"Hey Greg!" smiled the waitress. She recognised Greg, because he went into that restaurant every morning after his shift to get some coffee and a baguette. "Table for one?"

"No, two," said Greg.

"Wow, so you actually have a friend?" said the woman sarcastically, but not nastily.

"Yeah," smiled Greg.

"Right," said the waitress. "Table for two." She led the two men over to a table in the corner of the room. "What are you having?"

"Can I get a coffee and a full english?" asked Greg, smiling.

"Sure," beamed the waitress. "And you sir?" She asked, turning to Nick.

"Same," replied Nick.

"Sure," smiled the woman. "Won't be long."

"Thanks," said Greg. He watched the waitress leave, and then turned to Nick.

"So-?"

"I've never been here before," said Nick.

"Oh, so we're going to talk about the restaurant?" said Greg.

"What would you rather talk about?" asked Nick.

"Well, to be honest, I'd rather talk about you," said Greg. "What are you into?"

"In terms of what?" said Nick.

"Anything and everything," said Greg.

"Give me something," said Nick.

"Okay," said Greg. "What's your favourite food?"

"I love italian food," said Nick.

"Cool," said Greg.

"And I really like cooking," said Nick.

"Are you a good cook?" asked Greg.

"I haven't had any complaints," said Nick.

Greg giggled. "You'll have to cook for me some time."

"You're on!" said Nick.

"But I should warn you, I'm quite fussy," said Greg. "And I'm allergic to sea food."

"I did not know that," said Nick.

"Well, you do now," said Greg.

"So what do you like to do when you're not at the lab?" asked Nick, trying to turn the conversation away from himself.

"Well, um, apart from playing on the PS2 and going to gigs," said Greg. "I collect coins, and I like to go to the cinema."

"What was the last film you saw?" asked Nick.

"Shark Tale," giggled Greg. "I know, it's shocking, but I really wanted to see it."

"No, no, I saw it too," said Nick.

"And did you like it?" asked Greg.

"Yes," said Nick.

"What was the last film you saw?" asked Greg.

"Creep," said Nick.

"Oh, man, I really want to see that," said Greg.

"I'll take you some time," said Nick.

"I'd like that," said Greg. "I'm going to hold you to that though."

"Fair enough," said Nick. "I don't mind."

"So what do you like doing?" asked Greg.

"Apart from cooking?" said Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"Well, I like to paint," said Nick.

"You paint?" said Greg. "As in watercolour?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I hate watercolours."

"Oh," said Greg. "So what do you use?"

"I experiment," said Nick. "It depends."

"Can I see some of your art sometime?" asked Greg.

"I don't really show it to anyone," said Nick. "It's more something I do for myself, y'know?"

"Uh huh," said Greg. "I wish I had something like that."

"You should find something," said Nick. "It's a good release."

"I suppose it gets you away from the stress of the lab," said Greg.

"That's so true," said Nick. "And it's really relaxing and therapeutic."

"Sounds like acupuncture," said Greg.

"You go to an acupuncturist?" said Nick. "How come?"

"Mixture between back pain and stress," said Greg.

"I didn't think working DNA would be that stressful," said Nick.

"Are you kidding me!" said Greg. "It's one of the most stressful jobs out there."

"Why?" asked Nick.

Greg sighed. "Because for the sixteen hours that I work in that lab, I'm under constant pressure the whole time. I get two one hour breaks, but usually I'm too swamped to take any time off. We don't have the budget to get a second DNA tech, so it's just me, and sometimes it just gets too much for one person. I do my best, but I can't stop the backlog all the time."

"Wow," said Nick. "I didn't think it was that complicated."

"Oh, it's way complicated," said Greg. "But I cope with it, it's okay."

"Uh huh," said Nick.

The waitress came over with two plates, and two big mugs of coffee. She set them down on the table.

"Thank you," smiled Greg.

"Alright?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Greg.

"Holler if you want anything else," said the waitress, walking off.

Greg picked up his mug, and sipped the coffee. "I love this coffee."

Nick sipped from his mug. "It's not bad."

"It's not bad!" said Greg. "Man, I can see I've got some things to teach you."

"Maybe I don't take my coffee that seriously," said Nick.

"Well then that's fair enough," said Greg. "But I still have to teach you the difference between good coffee, bad coffee, and great coffee."

"Okay," said Nick.

!"£&()

A/N: Tada, as I said, Nick and Greg went to the diner.

Next time out, Nick sees Greg without his top on...

>('') Welly XXX


	3. 3

A/N: Quite a short chapter. Nick sees Greg without his top on. yada yada.

CAN I JUST SAY A BIG FAT THANK-YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR. YOU REMIND ME WHY I WRITE. THANKYOU!

**CHAPTER THREE**

The two men got back into the car park of the lab.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then," smiled Greg.

"Tonight?" said Nick, sounding nervous again.

"Oh, aren't you working?" said Greg.

"No," said Nick.

"Wow, lucky for some," said Greg. "When do you next work?"

"I'm doing days tomorrow," said Nick.

"Then I guess I'll see you at crossover," said Greg.

"Will do," said Nick, unlocking his car.

Greg smiled, and jumped into his passat. He followed Nick out of the car park, and the two of them went their separate ways.

That night, Greg was swamped with work. He had about 50 samples of DNA to profile, and the CSIs all wanted them done yesterday. Greg managed to get through it though. He put his CD player on, and a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. He yelled at anyone that disturbed him, and managed to get all his work done. He got no credit for his efforts, but he wasn't expecting any credit either. He knew that profiling DNA was his job, it was what he got paid to do, and he had no right to complain.

Greg was stood in front of his locker, changing his shirt, when Nick came in. "Oh, sorry," said the CSI, turning around.

"I don't mind," said Greg, putting his arms in the sleeves.

"I do," said Nick.

"Do you have a problem with seeing me topless?" asked Greg, innocently.

"No," said Nick.

"So turn around," said Greg.

Nick turned around, and looked at Greg, who had already done half his shirt up.

"So, how are you today?" asked Greg.

"I'm fine," said Nick. "Uh, Greg, you've done your shirt up wrong."

Greg looked down at his brown shirt. He'd got the buttons mixed up, and now the shirt was on skew wiff. He'd have to undo it and start all over again. Greg sighed.

"It's been a long day."

"Busy?" asked Nick.

"That's an understatement," said Greg, redoing his shirt. "I got through it though, only 12 hours left."

"It'll fly by," said Nick.

"Hopefully," said Greg, closing his locker. He pulled his lab coat on.

"Come here," said Nick, grabbing Greg by the shoulder. "Your label's showing."

"Thanks," said Greg, as Nick tucked the label back in the coat. "How do I look?"

"Nice," said Nick. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks," smiled Greg. The two of them left the locker room, and set about their work.

!"£&()

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Next time round...


	4. 4

A/N: Another short chapter, Nick and Greg arrange to hook up after work...

I'm posting three chapters today, just to keep you all interested. I'm also posting more chapters for other stories. I've sort of been on a writing-roll these holidays, and I still have two more weeks off, so I could be tempted to write more. But I may start writing less, because I have exams, but I'll do my best to keep going, and you never know, one day I might something good. (one day...)

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The two of them spent the whole shift seeing each other at every oppurtunity. Sara had to drag Nick out of the DNA lab at least twice, and Nick reluctantly left. Greg left near the end of Nick's shift, and the two of them didn't see each other for a few days, because their shifts were out of sync. What with Greg pulling doubles, and Nick working a few day shifts, it was the following Tuesday before they saw each other again.

"Hey Greggo!" beamed Nick, going into the DNA lab.

"Hey Nicko!" replied Greg, flirting.

"How are you, man?" asked Nick.

"I'm good," said Greg. "How have you been?"

"Not bad," said Nick.

"I haven't seen you in ages," said Greg. "What have you been up to?"

"Same old same old," said Nick. "You?"

"Ditto," replied Greg.

"We should do something some time," said Nick.

"Well, I think it's your turn to take me out," said Greg.

"That's fair," said Nick. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind," said Greg. "So long as I'm not bored."

"How 'bout I take you to see 'Creep'?" offered Nick.

"I'd like that," said Greg.

"That's settled then," beamed Nick. "I'll come find you after shift finish."

"Cool," grinned Greg.

!"£&()

A/N: There you go, they arranged to go out... What will happen at the cinema?


	5. 5

A/N: Here you go, a longer chapter...

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Greg and Nick were sat in the cinema. It wasn't that busy, because the film had been showing for a couple of weeks. It got to a really scary bit in the film, and Greg unconsciously grabbed Nick's hand. When he realised what he'd done, he didn't let go, he looked at Nick. Nick looked back. Greg leant in to kiss Nick, but Nick pulled away. "Not here."

"Huh?" whispered Greg, his feelings hurt because Nick didn't want to kiss him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," replied Nick. "I just don't want to do this here."

"Fine," said Greg, letting go of Nick's hand.

Nick sighed. He hadn't meant to offend Greg, he just felt uncomfortable about kissing Greg in the cinema screen.

The two of them sat there for the last forty-five minutes of the film, and when the credits rolled, they stood up.

"Did you like the film?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you mad at me now?" asked Nick. "Because I wouldn't kiss you?"

Greg shook his head.

"What then?" asked Nick.

"I'm tired," said Greg.

"I'll drive you home," offered Nick.

"It's okay," said Greg. "I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"It's out of your way," said Greg.

"I don't mind," said Nick.

"Okay then," said Greg.

Nick smiled, and pulled out his car keys. He drove Greg home.

"We're here," said Greg. "Thanks for the lift." He jumped out of the car, and before Nick had a chance to say anything, Greg was gone. Nick sighed, and drove home. He paced his kitchen for half an hour, and was just about to phone Greg, when he realised he didn't know Greg's number. Nick pulled out the phone book, and found sixteen people named "G Sanders." He couldn't remember the name of the street Greg lived on, and so he gave up, and threw the phone book back in the cupboard. He drank a glass of water, took a shower, and went to bed, though he couldn't sleep. At three am, he'd had enough of trying to get to sleep. He wanted to go and see Greg. He NEEDED to go and see Greg, and apologise, and tell Greg how he really felt. Nick grabbed his keys, and drove to Greg's house. He couldn't remember the name of the street, but he remembered where it was. He sat in his car for about ten minutes, building up the courage to go and ring the doorbell. He got out of his car, locked it, and went to Greg's front door. He took a deep breath, and rang the bell. Greg didn't answer. Nick gave up, and, defeated, headed back to his car. The front door opened. "Nick?"

Nick turned around, and saw Greg, in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"What are you doing here?" asked Greg, resting his arm against the door frame.

"I shouldn't have come," apologised Nick.

"Well, you're here now," said Greg. "You may as well come in."

"Weren't you asleep?" asked Nick.

"That doesn't matter," said Greg. "Come on, I'll put some coffee on."

Nick put his car keys back into his pocket, and went into Greg's house. He was shocked to see it so very neat and tidy. He'd always thought Greg's house would look like his DNA lab: organized chaos. "Wow, Greg, your house is so neat."

"What, you think I'd live in a dump or something?" said Greg, putting the kettle on.

"No," said Nick. "I just didn't think you'd be this neat."

"Uh huh," said Greg. "You can sit down you know."

Nick sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Sit back," said Greg. "It doesn't bite."

"I know," said Nick, making himself more comfortable.

Greg poured two mugs of coffee. "Do you take milk?"

"Uh, no thanks," said Nick.

"Good, because I don't have any milk," grinned Greg.

Nick laughed, and took one of the mugs from Greg. He sipped it. "This tastes nice."

"That's because this is good coffee," said Greg.

"Ah," said Nick.

Greg sat down on the sofa next to Nick. He was still wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Nick, trying not to look at Greg.

"Not really," said Greg, but when he saw that Nick was feeling uncomfortable, he added "but I guess I could go and put a top on. I won't be long."

Nick watched Greg disappear from the living room, and he looked around. The room was quite minimalist, and very clean. The walls were white, with some black and white photos hanging on them. The furniture was blue, and there was a small TV in the corner. Somehow, Nick had expected to see a stack of CDs, but there were none. Greg came back into the room, wearing a t-shirt, and a pair of jogging bottoms. He sat down next to Nick, and picked up his coffee. "So, do you like my house?"

"It's nice," said Nick.

"But-?"

"Where are all your CDs?" asked Nick.

"They're not in here," said Greg.

"Ah," said Nick. "That would make sense."

"So why are you here?" asked Greg.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour at the cinema," explained Nick.

"You didn't do anything," said Greg.

"That's exactly why I want to apologise," said Nick.

"You don't need to apologise," said Greg.

"I've never kissed a guy before," said Nick.

"Oh," said Greg. "Well, it's not that weird."

"I'm sure it's fine," said Nick. "It's just-"

"It's no different from kissing a woman," said Greg. "Y'know, you just lean forward, and you close your eyes, and you kiss. Simple as that. Try it. Kiss me."

"Huh?" said Nick.

"Come on," said Greg. He took Nick's coffee from him, and set the two mugs down on the table. "Kiss me."

"Right now?" said Nick. "Right here?"

"Why not?" said Greg. "Come on."

"Okay," said Nick. Before he had a chance to think things through, he found himself kissing Greg, and didn't find it that weird. Greg waited to make sure that Nick wouldn't pull away, and he kissed Nick back, and ran his fingers over Nick's head, because he hardly had any hair. Nick gently grabbed Greg's arm. A few seconds later, they pulled away. Greg smiled. A little voice inside Nick's head had to remind him to breathe.

"Was that so bad?" asked Greg.

"I guess not," said Nick, smiling.

Greg leant forward, and kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick turned his head, and bit Greg's bottom lip.

!"£&()

A/N: Whoo, things wew a bit tense there for a minute...

P.S I'm looking for a beta reader... Anyone interested?


	6. 6

A/N: Quite a slow chapter, not really much happens (let me know if you find the plot). I promise more will happen next time out...

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I have to go to work," said Greg.

"So do I," said Nick.

The two of them were still sat on Greg's couch. They hadn't got any sleep, they'd spent the whole night talking.

"I'll go shower," said Greg.

"I should head off," said Nick. "I'll see you at the lab."

"Oh, okay," said Greg. He watched Nick leave, and then showered, grabbed some breakfast, and headed to the lab, where he met Nick in the locker room. "Hey."

"Hey," said Nick, closing his locker.

"So, er-" began Greg.

"Thank you for earlier," said Nick.

"That's okay," said Greg. He opened his locker, and threw his jacket inside. He pulled out a lab coat, and shoved his arms in the sleeves.

Sara came into the room. "So are you two talking yet?"

"Huh?" said Greg.

"We're cool," said Nick.

"Good," said Sara, opening her locker.

Greg and Nick looked at each other.

"I'd better bet started," said Greg. "I can sense the backlog from here."

"I'll see you later," said Nick.

"Seeya Greggo," said Sara. She turned to Nick. "So are you two friends again?"

"Yes," said Nick.

"And what about the girl?" asked Sara.

"What girl?" said Nick.

"The girl that you two fell out over," said Sara.

"We didn't fall out," said Nick, leaving the room.

Sara sighed, and closed her locker. She went to the assignment room, where Grissom was handing out assignments.

"Catherine, Warrick, you've got two DBs in the desert," began Grissom.

A cry of pain came from the DNA lab. Nick's heart skipped a beat. It was Greg. "I'll go see if he's okay." Nick got up, and rushed out of the room. He went into the DNA lab, where Greg had some paper towel pressed against his hand. "Greg?"

"It's nothing," said Greg. "I just cut myself."

"On what?" asked Nick.

"Some broken glass," said Greg.

"Let me see," said Nick.

"It's just down there," said Greg, looking at the broken beaker on the floor.

"No, your hand," said Nick.

"It's fine," said Greg.

"Show me," said Nick. He gently pulled the towel away from Greg's hand. Greg winced. Nick saw that the wound was still bleeding, and pressed the paper towel back down firmly.

"Ouch," said Greg.

"Sorry," said Nick. "Stay here, I'll go get the first aid kit."

"There's one in the cupboard just there," said Greg, looking at the cupboard next to the GCMS.

Nick opened the cupboard, and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened it, and got out some cream, and a light dressing. He told Greg to sit down on a stool, and rest him arm on the table. Nick gently lifted the towel again, and dabbed Greg's cut, to make sure the bleeding had stopped. It had. Nick wiped away the excess blood, and gently rubbed some cream into Greg's hand. He then carefully wrapped a bandage around Greg's hand, between his thumb and his fingers, and secured the end with some surgical tape. "There you go."

"Thank you," said Greg, wiggling his fingers.

"Okay?" said Nick, putting the first aid kit back in the cupboard.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "You should head back to Grissom."

"Okay," said Nick. "Be careful, alright?"

"I'll try," said Greg.

!"£&()

A/N: Man, I was worried when **"A cry of pain came from the DNA lab. Nick's heart skipped a beat. It was Greg." **I'm glad he's okay.


	7. 7

A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter. Sorry. It just didn't fit with the other chapters. You probably feel cheated now. I'm sorry, it will get better, honest...

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"How's your hand?" asked Nick.

"Oh," said Greg, looking at his hand. As his shift had worn on, he'd forgotten about his injury. "It's fine."

"The bandage held?" checked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "It's good."

"Good," said Nick. "Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"I'd love to," smiled Greg.

"Know any new restaurants?" asked Nick.

"Not at the minute," said Greg.

"Uh huh," said Nick.

"Why don't you choose somewhere?" suggested Greg.

Nick thought for a moment. "Do you like Italian food?"

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"Right then," said Nick. "I'll take you to an Italian restaurant."

Greg smiled. "Ci."

"Isn't that spanish?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," giggled Greg.

"Come on," said Nick, leading Greg out to his car.

!"£&()

A/N: I don't know which language "Ci" is, I can only do french and english. Sorry if I got it mixed up...


	8. 8

A/N: If ever there was an oscar for world's shortest chapter...

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"So do you want to come back and see my house?" offered Nick.

"If you'll let me," said Greg.

"Of course," said Nick.

The two of them got into Nick's car.

"Thank you for taking me to that restaurant," said Greg. "It was nice."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Nick. "I'll take you again some time."

Greg smiled.

!"£&()

A/N: Now I bet you really are feeling cheated. Is 59 words not a long enough chapter for you! Do you want more!

Fine, here you go-

**CHAPTER EIGHT- PART TWO**

"So, I'll give you the tour," said Nick, standing in his open plan apartment. "That corner's the kitchen. This is the living room. That door's the bathroom, and that door's the bedroom. Like the tour?"

Greg giggled. "What's behind that door?" he asked, looking at a door next to the bathroom.

"That's just a cupboard," replied Nick.

"This place is nice," said Greg.

"Well, make yourself at home," said Nick, gesturing to his black leather sofa.

"Wow, leather!" said Greg. "I'm saving up for one of these." He collapsed onto the couch, and rest his head on a cushion.

"Would you like a drink?" offered Nick.

"Okay," said Greg. "What do you have?"

"Tea?"

"Eugh!"

"Okay, beer?" said Nick.

"I'm not really a big beer drinker," said Greg. "Being drunk's no fun."

"Fair enough," said Nick. "Wine?"

"Wine's good," said Greg.

"Red or white?" asked Nick.

"Whichever's easier," replied Greg.

"White," said Nick. He got out two glasses, and carried the bottle over to the sofa. He handed a glass to Greg, and poured some wine into it.

"Thanks," said Greg, putting the glass to his lips.

Nick picked up a remote, and turned on the CD player.

!"£&()

A/N: I sense some romance coming...

There's 58 chapters in total to this story. BARE WITH ME...


	9. 9

A/N: I know this story has really short chapters, but I promise you, it'll get better. Trust me. Please.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Nick was sat on his sofa, thinking. Greg was curled up in his arms, he'd fallen asleep. Nick didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful. Nick leant down, and kissed Greg on the forehead.

Greg coughed, and opened his eyes. He looked up at Nick. "Hey."

"Hey," said Nick. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind," blinked Greg. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late, or early, depending on how you think about it," said Nick.

Greg smiled.

"2 am," said Nick.

"Whoa," said Greg. "I should head off. I have work later."

"You could stay here," said Nick.

"Would you mind?" asked Greg.

"I'll go get you a blanket," said Nick, standing up.

"Thanks," said Greg, rolling over on the couch.

Nick came back, and laid a blanket over Greg.

"Thanks," said Greg, pulling the blanket tight round his neck.

"I'll wake you later," said Nick.

"Mm hmm," said Greg, falling asleep.

Nick stared at Greg for a few seconds, and then went to bed. Part of him felt guilty about making Greg sleep on the couch, but another little part of him wasn't yet comfortable about the idea of Greg sleeping in Nick's bed. A few hours later, Nick made some coffee, and took a mug to Greg. "Greg, wake up."

Greg opened his eyes, and looked at Nick. "Hey. Is that for me?"

"Uh huh," said Nick.

Greg sat up, and took the mug from Nick. He sipped it. "It's strong."

"Too strong?" asked Nick.

"Coffee's never too strong," said Greg.

Nick laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Um, can I use your shower too?" asked Greg. "I smell of wine."

"Of course," said Nick. "I can find you some clothes as well, if you'd like."

"Yeah," said Greg, sipping from his coffee mug.

!"£&()

A/N: See, Greg spent the night round at Nick's house, but Nick's still slightly weirded out by having another man in his bed...


	10. 10

A/N: Here we go, a chapter that's more than 59 words long. Hope you apreciate that.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Well, I think it's a bit big," said Nick, looking at his clothes Greg was wearing.

"I can change at work," said Greg. "I have some spare clothes in my locker."

"Oh right," said Nick. "Shall we go then?"

"Uh huh," said Greg. He followed Nick out of his house, and climbed into his car.

"So, now that I'm wearing your clothes, does that mean we're officially a couple?"

"I don't know," said Nick. "There is one more thing I want to do though."

"What?" asked Greg.

"Tell my parents that I'm dating a guy," said Nick.

"Ah," said Greg. "How do you think they'll take it?"

"Well, my father will overreact, and my mother will try and keep the peace," said Nick.

"Oh," said Greg. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," said Nick. "I think I should go by myself."

"If you're sure," said Greg.

"Uh huh," said Nick. "Have you told your parents?"

"That I date guys?" said Greg. "They guessed, actually."

"I see," said Nick. "And are they okay with it?"

"Yeah," said Greg. "I have a cousin who's so stereotypically gay, and they're okay with him. My parents are kinda cool really, there's not much that they have a problem with, except my choice of career."

"They don't like you being a lab tech!" said Nick.

"No," said Greg.

"Why not?" asked Nick.

"They think it's a waste," said Greg.

"Of what?" said Nick.

"Of everything. They think I'm wasting my talents. They think I'm wasting my life."

"That's not very fair."

"I know," said Greg. "But, y'know, it's their opinion, and they're entitled to it."

"Do you think it's a waste?" asked Nick.

"No," said Greg. "I love my job."

"Good," said Nick.

"I mean, I do like working in the lab, but I'm really enjoying to get to go out in the field, so maybe, if that works out, I could one day be a CSI," said Greg.

"I think you'd make a great CSI," said Nick.

"Really?" said Greg.

"Definitely," said Nick. "I've seen you in the field, you have amazing potential. You just need to stick with it, hone in your skills, and you'll be there."

"Thanks," said Greg, smiling to himself. Maybe he would be a CSI one day.

Nick parked in the crime lab car park, and the two of them headed into the lab. Greg opened his locker, and was just undoing his shirt, when Sara came in. "Hey guys."

"Hey," said Nick.

"Greg, what are you wearing?" asked Sara.

"Not much," said Greg, pulling the shirt off.

"I've seen that shirt somewhere before," said Sara. "Hold on a minute, is that Nick's shirt?"

"No," said Greg.

"NO!" said Nick. "It's not my shirt."

"Are you sure?" said Sara.

"YES!" said Nick.

Greg pulled on his own shirt, which was a few sizes smaller than Nick's, because Greg was very skinny. He did up the buttons, and fixed the collar. "So, are we just going to stand here all day?"

"No," said Sara. "We should go and find Gris."

"And I should go and rescue Ricky," said Greg, looking into the DNA lab where the day shift tech was looking stressed.

!"£&()

A/N: When I was thinking what to call the dayshift tech, I thought maybe I'd call him "Eric", but then I though "No, welly, that's just too bad a joke". So I'd like to introduce you to "Ricky". It's about as close to "Eric" as you can get without actually being "Eric"...


	11. 11

A/N: 117 words, that's about double one of the other chapters...

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Greg was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming about Nick, and listening to some music. His cell phone rang. Greg flicked the CD on pause, and put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Greg," came the reply. "It's Nick."

"Hey," said Greg, grinning. "What's up?"

"I booked my flight to Dallas," said Nick.

"When do you go?" asked Greg.

"Sunday morning," said Nick.

"Can I give you a lift?" asked Greg.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Nick.

"Oh, it's no trouble," said Greg.

"Cool, thanks," said Nick. "If you could come pick me up around 8am?"

"8am?" said Greg. "Sure."

"Thanks," said Nick. "See you then."

"Bye," said Greg, hanging up.

!"£&()

A/N: Why are you complaining? Is 117 words not enough? Fine, I give in, here's part two...

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - PART TWO**

"Well, have fun, and good luck," said Greg. "Bring me back an 'I love Dallas' tee-shirt."

Nick laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Greg hugged Nick, and watched him disappear down the departure tunnel. He was going to miss Nick, even though he'd only be gone for five days. Greg went home, and curled up on the couch with Ben and Jerry. He put on a DVD, and fell asleep. He'd told Nick to phone him to let him know he was safe, but Nick didn't ring for two days. Greg really missed him, and he wanted him back. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," said Nick.

"So, a two day flight from Vegas to Dallas?" said Greg. "You should ask for your money back."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Nick.

"So have you told them yet?" asked Greg.

"I'm trying to find the right time," said Nick.

"Nick, there is no right time," said Greg. "Just go and tell them right now. Be honest, be confident, and don't let them tell you what you're feeling isn't real."

"Okay," said Nick. "Let's do this."

"Yeah!" said Greg. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Nick. "I'll call you later."

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"Bye-ee," said Nick.

"Bye," said Greg, hanging up. He went and put a small pizza in the oven.

!"£&()

A/N: Next time round, Nick comes back from Dallas. How will his family take the news?


	12. 12

A/N: There's a happy ending to this chapter...

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Greg drove to the airport, found the terminal for internal US flights, and waited for Flight 2 from Dallas to land. It had been delayed by an hour, but Greg didn't mind. He was happy to wait for Nick. He bought a paper, and completely missed the announcement that the flight had landed.

Nick walked through the gate with his bag, expecting Greg to be there, but he couldn't find him. Nick looked around, and spotted Greg in the corner, his face buried in a paper.

Greg heard someone clear their throat right in front of him. He lowered his paper. "Nick!" he cried. "When did you land?"

"Not long ago," said Nick.

Greg stood up, and folded the paper into the bin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Nick, putting down his bag.

Greg threw his arms around Nick. "How did it go? You didn't ring."

"It went horribly," said Nick.

"You want to go somewhere and talk about it?" asked Greg.

"That would be good," said Nick, picking up his bag. Greg drove them to a quiet coffee bar near the strip. They both got a big mug of coffee each, and Nick told Greg about his trip. "Dad blew his roof."

"I'm sorry," said Greg. "What about your mum?"

"Oh, I think she's coming round to the idea," said Nick. "This was a big shock for her."

"I can understand that," said Greg.

Nick laughed. "My brother took it really well though."

"That's good," said Greg.

"Yeah," said Nick, smiling slightly. "It's just Dad."

"He'll get used to it," said Greg.

"I hope so," said Nick.

"Well, if you take after him," said Greg. "He'll come round."

"I do take after him," said Nick.

"Perhaps your mum and your brother will persuade him," said Greg.

"Probably," said Nick, sipping his coffee. "So what did I miss?"

"I went out in the field again," said Greg.

"Cool," said Nick. "Where did you go?"

"Diving," said Greg. "DB in a flooded quarry."

"Cool," said Nick. "Cool. Learn anything?"

"So much," said Greg. He picked up Nick's hand. "You know how you said you think you're in love with me?"

"Yes," said Nick.

"Well, I think I'm in love with you as well," said Greg.

Nick smiled.

!"£&()

A/N: See, wasn't that a happy ending? Not too cheesey? Would you tell me if it was getting cheesey? Would you?


	13. 13

A/N: The couple get their kit off in this chapter, so if you're not into that, skip along to chapter fourteen, where they manage to keep their clothes on (I think)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Nick was sitting on his sofa, Greg was lying in his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, you've got a PS2, right?" said Greg.

"Yes," said Nick. "I do."

"Do you have the new NFL game?" asked Greg.

"I do," said Nick.

"Can we play it?" asked Greg.

"Sure," said Nick. He went over to the playstation, and turned it on. He hit the eject button, took out the NBA game, and put in NFL. He handed Greg one of the controllers, and Greg came and sat down on the floor next to Nick. "I am so going to beat you."

"Oh whatever, Greggo," said Nick, playfully.

"Yeah, Nicko," said Greg. "Watch out."

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" said Nick. "Loser makes breakfast?"

"Deal," said Greg, shaking Nick's hand.

Nick scrolled through the menus, and started a new two player game. Play commenced.

"You're going down, bro!" said Nick.

"Bring it on!" said Greg.

They continued playing for a few more minutes.

"Hang on," said Greg, flicking the game on pause. He rushed to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water.

Nick put the game back on play, and used the oppurtunity to score several more points against Greg's football team.

"That is so unfair!" said Greg, picking his controller back up. He tried to grab Nick's controller, but he just fell over, and landed on top of Nick. Nick cracked up laughing. Greg giggled as well. He let go of Nick's controller, and grabbed Nick's top. He leant forward, and he kissed Nick. Nick kissed him back. Greg wanted to go further. He unbuttoned Nick's shirt. Nick got the idea, he pulled Greg's tee-shirt over his head, but it got stuck. Nick kissed Greg's chest, and eventually managed to free Greg's head from his top. When he saw Greg's face again, Greg was smiling. He leant forward, and kissed Nick again, and pulled Nick's arms out of his sleeves. Greg put his hands on Nick's chest, and kissed his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's back, and kissed him too. "Wait."

"What?" said Greg, leaning away from Nick. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this," said Nick.

"Do what?" said Greg.

"Have sex with you," said Nick.

"You think it's too soon?" said Greg.

"A bit," said Nick.

"That's okay," said Greg. "I can wait."

"Thank you," smiled Nick.

Greg leant back down, and started kissing Nick again. Nick rolled over, so that he was lying on top of Greg. He picked up Greg's hands, and pinned them to the mat behind Greg's head. Greg giggled, and kissed Nick some more.

!"£&()

A/N: Oh, Greg's willing to wait for Nick. Isn't he so cool?


	14. the end!

A/N: Are you all really mad at me? I hope not... I know I've been neglecting everyone, but I'm trying to make up for it today, I'm posting the ENTIRE rest of this story, and I've also posted a whole load on "payback", just because I feel so guilty.

This story is now FINISHED! It's always been finished, I just never posted it... Sorry! I've been busily working away on my new site (how's that for a shameless plug!), and so I've been neglecting this fanfiction malaki a bit, but I'm trying to make up for it.

Please don't hate me, and enjoy the rest of the story!

Sorry!

!"£$&()+

Greg was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming about Nick, and listening to some music. His cell phone rang. Greg flicked the CD on pause, and put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Greg," came the reply. "It's Nick."

"Hey," said Greg, grinning. "What's up?"

"I booked my flight to Dallas."

"When do you go?"

"Sunday morning."

"Can I give you a ride?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble."

"Cool, thanks," said Nick. "If you could come pick me up around 8am?"

"8am?" said Greg. "Sure."

"Thanks," said Nick. "See you then."

"Bye," said Greg, hanging up.

!"£$&()+

"Well, have fun, and good luck," said Greg. "Bring me back an 'I love Dallas' t-shirt."

Nick laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Greg hugged Nick, and watched him disappear down the departure tunnel. He was going to miss Nick, even though he'd only be gone for five days. Greg went home, and curled up on the couch with Ben and Jerry. He put on a DVD, and fell asleep. He'd told Nick to phone him to let him know he was safe, but Nick didn't ring for two days. Greg really missed him, and he wanted him back. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," said Nick.

"So, a two day flight from Vegas to Dallas?" said Greg sarcastically. "You should ask for your money back."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"So have you told them yet?"

"I'm trying to find the right time."

"Nick, there is no right time," said Greg. "Just go and tell them right now. Be honest, be confident, and don't let them tell you what you're feeling isn't real."

"Okay," said Nick. "Let's do this."

"Yeah!" said Greg. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Nick. "I'll call you later."

"Uh huh."

"Bye-ee."

"Bye," said Greg, hanging up. He went and put a small pizza-for-one in the oven.

!"£$&()+

Greg drove to the airport, found the terminal for internal US flights, and waited for Flight 2 from Dallas to land. It had been delayed by an hour, but Greg didn't mind. He was happy to wait for Nick. He bought a paper, and completely missed the announcement that the flight had landed.

Nick walked through the gate with his bag, expecting Greg to be there, but he couldn't find him. Nick looked around, and spotted Greg in the corner, his face buried in a paper.

Greg heard someone clear their throat right in front of him. He lowered his paper. "Nick!" he cried. "When did you land?"

"Not long ago," said Nick.

Greg stood up, and folded the paper into the bin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Nick, putting down his bag.

Greg threw his arms around Nick. "How did it go? You didn't ring."

"It went horribly."

"You want to go somewhere and talk about it?"

"That would be good," said Nick, picking up his bag. Greg drove them to a quiet coffee bar near the strip. They both got a big mug of coffee each, and Nick told Greg about his trip. "Dad blew his roof."

"I'm sorry," said Greg. "What about your mum?"

"Oh, I think she's coming round to the idea," said Nick. "This was a big shock for her."

"I can understand that."

Nick laughed. "My brothers took it really well though."

"That's good."

"Yeah," said Nick, smiling slightly. "It's just Dad."

"He'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

"Well, if you take after him," said Greg. "He'll come round."

"I do take after him," said Nick. "Sometimes, too much."

"Perhaps your mum and your brothers will persuade him."

"Probably," said Nick, sipping his coffee. "So what did I miss?"

"I went out in the field again," beamed Greg.

"Cool," said Nick. "Where did you go?"

"Diving," said Greg. "DB in a flooded quarry."

"Cool," said Nick. "Cool. Learn anything?"

"So much," said Greg. He picked up Nick's hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

!"£$&()+

Nick was sitting on his sofa, Greg was lying in his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, you've got a PS2, right?" said Greg.

"Yes," said Nick. "I do."

"Do you have the new NFL game?"

"I do."

"Can we play it?"

"Sure," said Nick. He went over to the playstation, and turned it on. He hit the eject button, took out the NBA game, and put in NFL. He handed Greg one of the controllers, and Greg came and sat down on the floor next to Nick. "I am so going to beat you."

"Oh whatever, Greggo," said Nick, playfully.

"Yeah, Nicko," said Greg. "Watch out."

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" said Nick. "Loser makes breakfast?"

"Deal," said Greg, shaking Nick's hand.

Nick scrolled through the menus, and started a new two player game. Play commenced.

"You're going down, bro!" said Nick.

"Bring it on!"

They continued playing for a few more minutes.

"Hang on," said Greg, flicking the game on pause. He rushed to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water.

Nick put the game back on play, and used the oppurtunity to score several more points against Greg's football team.

"That is so unfair!" said Greg, picking his controller back up. He tried to grab Nick's controller, but he just fell over, and landed on top of Nick. Nick cracked up laughing. Greg giggled as well. He let go of Nick's controller, and grabbed Nick's top. He leant forward, and he kissed Nick. Nick kissed him back. Greg wanted to go further. He unbuttoned Nick's shirt. Nick got the idea, he pulled Greg's t-shirt over his head, but it got stuck. Nick kissed Greg's chest, and eventually managed to free Greg's head from his top. When he saw Greg's face again, Greg was smiling. He leant forward, and kissed Nick again, and pulled Nick's arms out of his sleeves. Greg put his hands on Nick's chest, and kissed his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's back, and kissed him too. "Wait."

"What?" said Greg, leaning away from Nick. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" said Greg.

"Have sex with you," said Nick.

"You think it's too soon?" said Greg.

"A bit," said Nick.

"That's okay," said Greg. "I can wait."

"Thank you," smiled Nick.

Greg leant back down, and started kissing Nick again. Nick rolled over, so that he was lying on top of Greg. He picked up Greg's hands, and pinned them to the mat behind Greg's head. Greg giggled, and kissed Nick some more.

!"£$&()+

"You look tense," said Nick, going into Greg's DNA lab.

"I am tense," said Greg, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"I've got some stuff on my mind," said Greg.

"Talk to me," said Nick.

"We're a real couple now, right?" checked Greg.

"Yes."

"Do you think we should tell Grissom?"

"I haven't really thought about it," said Nick. "Do you think we should?"

Greg nodded. "I think he should know."

!"£$&()+

"Greggo," said Nick, going into Greg's DNA lab again. He'd been spending a lot of time in there recently.

Greg turned from the fridge, to look Nick right in the eyes. Nick's eyes lit up. He grabbed Greg, and put his hands on Greg's face, and kissed him. Greg slipped his hands around Nick's waist, and kissed him back. A few seconds later, he found himself standing on one leg.

The door to the lab opened, and Grissom walked in. Nick and Greg didn't notice, and continued in their embrace.

Grissom cleared his throat.

Greg opened his eyes, and noticed Grissom stood in the doorway. Greg pulled away from Nick, and the two of them turned to Grissom.

"Guys?" said Grissom.

"We were going to come and tell you," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg. "We thought you should know-"

"That you two are a couple?" said Grissom.

"Yeah," said Greg, trying to remain calm, and not giggle.

"Do you mind?" said Nick.

"Not at all," said Grissom. "What you get up to in your own time is entirely your business. I would, however, appreciate it if you could exercise some restraint whilst at work."

"Of course," said Nick.

"Sorry," said Greg.

Grissom smiled, and then left the DNA lab. Greg cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Nick.

"I know," said Greg. "It's just, did you see his face?"

"Yeah," said Nick, smiling slightly.

!"£$&()+

"Okay then, big guy," said Greg. "Cook me dinner."

"What would you like?" asked Nick.

"Impress me," said Greg, curling up on Nick's sofa.

"Okay," said Nick. He went over to the fridge, and opened it. "So you're allergic to sea-food, right?"

"Yes," said Greg. "Very much. Once, I unwittingly ate some shrimp. I almost died."

"Oh no," said Nick. "What about pasta?"

"I like pasta," said Greg.

"Pasta it is then."

"Just pasta?" asked Greg, sounding dissapointed.

"I guess I could make a sauce," said Nick.

"Good," said Greg, picking up the TV guide.

"Anything good on?" asked Nick.

"Not really," said Greg, throwing the magazine back down. He went over to Nick's CD rack.

"I didn't buy some of those," said Nick, making excuses for all the embarassing CDs he owned.

Greg giggled. "N'Sync!"

"That wasn't me," said Nick.

"Sure it wasn't," said Greg, laughing. He flicked through the rest of the CDs, but he couldn't find any he liked. "You have a strange taste in music."

"It's not as weird as yours," said Nick.

"True," said Greg, standing up. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," said Nick. "You don't have to ask."

Greg smiled, and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back out. He opened the door to the cupboard next to Nick's bedroom, and found that it wasn't a cupboard. It was another bedroom, except there wasn't a bed in there. There was some paint, and some paintings. Greg looked around the room. He was really impressed by Nick's artwork.

Nick came into the room. "Hey."

"Hey," said Greg. "Nick, all this is amazing."

"It's not much," said Nick.

"I love it," said Greg. He picked up a painting about A3 size. "This one's beautiful. What's it supposed to represent?" There weren't any actual shapes on the painting, just lots of bright swirling patterns.

"It's dated," said Nick.

Greg looked at the back. "August 18th. That's your birthday."

"Yeah," said Nick.

"It's beautiful," said Greg, putting the painting back down. "Can you smell burning?"

"That's the pasta sauce," said Nick. "It's meant to smell like that."

"Sure it is," said Greg, as Nick rushed out of the room. Greg smiled to himself, looked at some more of Nick's art, and then returned to the sofa. "I don't smell burning anymore."

"That's because I turned the cooker down," said Nick, stirring a saucepan.

"Right," said Greg. He brought his feet up onto the sofa, and stretched out.

"Comfy?"

"Me, or the couch?" said Greg, putting his hands behind his head.

Nick smiled. "Both."

"I'm comfy," said Greg. "And the couch is great. How much did this cost?"

"Too much," said Nick.

"Oh," said Greg.

"Still saving up?" said Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg, crossing his legs. "So how long do you think it will be before your Dad comes round?"

"A while," said Nick.

"He'll get used to the idea of us being together eventually," said Greg.

"He'll have to," said Nick.

Greg smiled. "So, er, how long is this going to be? I'm starving."

"It's almost ready," said Nick.

"Do you want some help?"

"No," said Nick, shaking his head. "I've got it."

"Fair enough," said Greg. He rolled over on the couch, and fell off. He hit his head on the coffee table. "Son of a-"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," said Greg, standing up and rubbing his head.

"Sure?"

"Yup," said Greg. "Are you sure I can't set the table or something?"

"You could open a bottle of wine," said Nick.

"Okay," said Greg. He went to the cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "This one?"

"Sure," said Nick. He pulled open a drawer, and handed Greg a cork screw. Greg opened the wine bottle, and set it down on the table. "Do you have any candles?"

"Why?" asked Nick.

"Because I hate eating under a fluorescent strip light," said Greg, looking at the ceiling. "It's too bright."

"Uh, I think there's some in the dresser," said Nick, pointing to a dresser in the corner of the room. Greg pulled open a cupboard, and found a couple of candles. He set them down on the table as well, and asked Nick where the matches were.

!"£$&()+

"Here, I'll take your plate," said Nick, standing up.

"Thanks," said Greg, putting his knife and fork square, and handing the plate to Nick.

"So, are you impressed with my cooking?" asked Nick, heading over to the kitchen.

"Definitely," said Greg, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "It was really good. You can cook for me again sometime."

"Cool," said Nick, putting the plates into the sink. "I, er, don't have any desert."

"We could finish off the rest of the wine," suggested Greg, picking up the bottle, and the two glasses, and heading over to the sofa. Nick followed, and sat down next to Greg. He poured out the two glasses of wine, and put his glass to his lips.

"Achoo," said Greg, putting his hand to his face.

"Bless you," said Nick.

"Thanks," said Greg, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Nick.

"I want to kiss you," said Greg, putting down his glass. He took Nick's glass from him, and jumped on top of him. Nick grabbed Greg's shoulder. Greg giggled, and kissed Nick. Nick ran his fingers through Greg's hair. Greg stopped. "You're holding back."

"I'm still getting used to this whole 'kissing a guy' thing," said Nick.

"What's to get used to?"

"Well, when the only other people I've kissed have all been women-"

"Just because I have a Y chromosome," said Greg. "Why should that make any difference?"

"It shouldn't, I know," said Nick.

"But it does," said Greg.

"I guess," Nick admitted.

"Well then, treat me like you would a woman."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I was a woman here on the sofa, kissing you, what would you do?" said Greg, putting his hands on Nick's chest.

"Well, I'd probably kiss you back."

"Go on then," said Greg, closing his eyes. Nick leant forward, and slowly kissed Greg on the lips.

"Then what would you do?"

"I'd pick her up, and carry her to the bedroom."

"Come on then."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"I'm not heavy," said Greg. "Pick me up."

"Er, okay," said Nick, standing up.

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, and let himself be picked up. He giggled, and almost hit his head on the door frame as the two of them went into Nick's bedroom. Nick laid Greg down on the bed, and sat down next to him. Greg pulled Nick down, and kissed him.

"I love you," whispered Nick.

Greg smiled, and kissed Nick. He reached to undo Nick's shirt, and giggled. Nick let Greg undo his shirt, and he pulled Greg's t-shirt over his head. It didn't get stuck this time. He kissed Greg's chest. Greg reached down, and undid Nick's belt, and put his hand on the zip for Nick's jeans.

"Wait," said Nick.

"What now?" said Greg, letting go of Nick's jeans, and sitting up.

"I'm still not sure about this," said Nick.

"The idea of sleeping with a man disgusts you," said Greg. "Doesn't it?"

"No," said Nick.

Greg sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Nick. He stared at the floor. "Is it me?"

"No," said Nick. "It's not you."

"What then?" said Greg, looking back at Nick.

Nick sat up, and put his hand on Greg's shoulder. "I love you Greg."

"Then show me," said Greg, turning around to face his partner.

"I can't," said Nick. "I'm not ready."

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"Greg, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," said Greg, standing up. "But maybe I should just go."

"No," said Nick. "Stay."

"I think I should leave," said Greg, pulling his top back over his head. He straightened it, and went to leave the room.

"Greg," said Nick.

Greg turned around. "I really want this to work, Nick, but you obviously have some issues with me, and you need to sort those out before we can go any further. There's some things you clearly need to think through, and get right in your head. I'll be around, but I won't wait forever." Greg left the room.

Nick rolled over in his bed, and pulled his duvet over his head.

!"£$&()+

Nick and Greg spent the next two days avoiding each other. Greg buried himself in his lab work, and Nick spent as much time out in the field as he could.

Greg was sat in the DNA lab, staring at the beakers of chemicals in front of him, and thinking about Nick. Greg became agitated, and picked up one of the beakers, and threw it at the wall. It smashed.

"Whoa, what was in there?" asked Warrick, stood in the doorway.

"Only water," said Greg, standing up. "I'll clear it up."

"I'll help," said Warrick, kneeling down next to the broken shards of glass. "So what made you through a beaker at the wall?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Is it Nick?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Greg, picking up some glass.

"I'm afraid so," said Warrick, pulling the bin over to put the glass into. "What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you mad?"

"Because that's exactly what he did: nothing," said Greg.

"Why does that wind you up?"

"Because I really love him," said Greg, biting his lip. "And I really want to up things to the next level, but he doesn't want to. He's never been with a guy before, and the thought of having sex with me disgusts him."

"Ah," said Warrick, mopping up some of the water. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I think I may have overreacted."

"What did you do?"

"I told him that he has issues he needs to sort out, and only after he's done that should he call me," said Greg. "I told him that I won't wait forever."

"I see."

"And now he's probably never going to talk to me again," said Greg. "I think I've wrecked our relationship."

"I think you need to talk to him."

"I don't know if he'll listen."

"He'll listen."

"Really?" said Greg, throwing the paper towel into the bin.

"Yes," said Warrick, standing up. He pulled Greg to his feet, and put the bin back in the corner of the room.

"Okay," said Greg, feeling slightly better. "I'll talk to him."

!"£$&()+

"Nick," said Greg, following the CSI out of the crime lab.

Nick stopped walking to his car, and turned around. "Hey."

"I want to apologise," said Greg. "I said some things I shouldn't have. I overreacted. I'm sorry. If you're not ready to sleep with me, I just need to accept that."

"Yes," said Nick. "You do."

Greg looked at the floor, and drew circles in the tarmac with his foot. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Mm hmm," said Nick. "Look, I really have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh huh," said Greg.

Nick walked off, leaving Greg stood alone in the middle of the car park. Greg sighed, and went to his Passat.

!"£$&()+

Nick was sat in a lab, going over some paperwork. Greg waltzed in, carrying a CD player and some headphones. He put the headphones on Nick's head, and hit play.

"Greg, what the-?" began Nick.

"Just listen to this song," said Greg. "This is how I feel."

"Uh, okay," said Nick, readjusting the headphones so that they fit him better.

Greg left the room, and went back to his DNA lab. Nick listened to the CD. There was one song on there. "More than words" by the extremes. Nick listened closely to the words, which explained how Greg was feeling...

Saying "I love you"

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you not to say

But if you only knew

How easy

It would be to show me how you feel

More than words

Is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying "I love you"

More than words

Now that I have tried to

Talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do

Is close your eyes and just reach your hands

And touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

...Nick sat in shock for a few seconds, and then turned off the CD player, and went across to the DNA lab. Greg wasn't there. Nick stepped into the print lab. "Hey Jacqui, where did Greg go?"

"Oh, he just left with Warrick and Catherine," said Franco.

"Do you know where they were going?" asked Nick.

"Out to the desert," said Franco.

Nick sighed.

"Sorry," said Franco. "Was it important?"

"I'll see him later," said Nick, leaving the print lab, defeated.

!"£$&()+

Catherine and David were leant down next to a dead body. Gunshot wound to the head. Warrick and Greg were stood a few metres away.

"So, did you talk to Nick?"

"I tried," said Greg. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," said Warrick. "He's just confused."

"I guess," said Greg. "So I made him listen to a CD."

"You made him listen to a CD!"

"Uh huh," said Greg. "The lyrics describe exactly how I feel. I know there's no way I'd be able to tell Nick how I'm feeling face to face, so I had the extremes do it for me."

"That's a good idea."

"I just hope it works," said Greg, sighing.

"It'll work."

"Why are you so confident?" asked Greg.

"Because I think that you two are good together," said Warrick. "You were made for each other, you just both need to realise that."

"Mm hmm," said Greg, pulling on some latex gloves.

!"£$&()+

Greg was sat back in the DNA lab, staring at the GCMS, waiting for it to finish analysing some chemical that he wasn't really paying attention to. The door to the lab opened, and then closed again.

"G."

"Nick," said Greg, without turning around.

"I listened to that CD," said Nick, inching toward the young lab tech.

"And?" said Greg, still staring at the GCMS.

"I'm so sorry, G," said Nick. "I've treated you appallingly."

Greg turned around, and looked at Nick. He was listening.

"I've been so selfish," said Nick. "Just thinking about myself, and having no regard for your feelings."

Greg looked at the floor, and then looked back at Nick. "So you listened to the words?"

"I did," said Nick. "And that's how you're feeling?"

Greg nodded.

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you," said Nick.

Greg smiled slightly, to show that he'd accepted Nick's apology. "So where do you want to go from now?"

"I'm not sure," said Nick.

"You think we should start fresh?"

"I think I'd like to cook for you again," said Nick. "See how it turns out."

"I'd like that."

"When are you free?"

"I'm not working Saturday night."

"Me either," said Nick. "Come round to mine at 6 o'clock."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence. The GCMS beeped. Greg turned around, and when he turned back, Nick was gone.

!"£$&()+

Nick was checking a chicken that had been in the oven for a few hours, when his doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on a cloth, and answered it. He found Greg stood on his doorstep, clutching a bottle of wine. It was pouring down with rain.

Nick smiled, and pulled the door open wide to let Greg in.

"I brought some wine," said Greg.

"I'll put it on ice," said Nick, taking the bottle.

Greg pulled of his coat, and threw it on the stairs. He put his shoes in the corner of the hall, and went into the front room. "What's cooking?"

"Chicken," said Nick.

"Sounds good," said Greg.

"Can I get you a drink?" offered Nick.

"I'll just have some water, thanks," said Greg, walking over to the sofa. He curled up on it, and Nick brought him a glass. "Thanks," said Greg, taking the glass.

Nick sat down next to Greg. "Greg."

"Don't," said Greg. "You've apologised once, that's enough. Let's just put that behind us now. I know how you're feeling. You know how I'm feeling. Let's just move on, okay?"

"Okay," said Nick. He put his hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg turned his head, and kissed Nick's hand. Nick smiled. "So we're okay?"

"I think so," said Greg.

"Good," said Nick. "I want to say 'I love you', but after hearing that CD-"

"You can say it."

"Okay," said Nick. "I love you, Greg."

Greg smiled.

"I'll go put the sauce on," said Nick.

!"£$&()+

"How was the chicken?" asked Nick, taking the plates out to the kitchen.

"It was nice," said Greg, finishing his wine. "I'll help you wash up."

"You don't need to do that," said Nick.

"I want to," said Greg.

"Okay, you can dry," said Nick.

"Right," said Greg.

Nick squirted some fairy liquid into the washing up bowel, and washed up. Half way through, as he was lifting a plate out of the sink, he accidentally got some washing up liquid on Greg. Greg giggled, and so Nick deliberately flicked some fairy at Greg. Greg giggled again. One thing led to another, and they ended up in each others arms. Nick carried Greg into his bedroom, and laid down next to his partner. Greg rolled over so that he was lying on top of Nick. He kissed Nick's neck, and unbuttoned Nick's shirt. Nick didn't try and stop him. He rolled Greg onto his side, and undid his shirt. Greg smiled, and kissed Nick's chest. "You're not holding back!"

Nick smiled, and kissed Greg some more. Greg reached down, and undid Nick's belt. He put his hand on the zip to Nick's jeans, and Nick didn't try and stop him. Greg smiled, and kissed Nick on the lips, as he undid the zipper.

!"£$&()+

"Was that so bad?" asked Greg.

"No," smiled Nick. "Was I okay?"

"You were wonderful," beamed Greg.

Nick smiled.

"Thank you," said Greg, resting his head on Nick's chest. Nick wrapped him arm around Greg's shoulders, and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

!"£$&()+

A/N: Greg big spoilers for 'play with fire...' in this next part. Sorry.

"So, Archie," said Nick, who was sat in the AV lab, working on a case.

"So?" said Archie.

"Got the new NHL game for PS2?" asked Nick.

"Of course," said Archie.

"The graphics are brilliant, don't you think?"

"Nah, I've seen better," said Archie, shrugging.

"Really?" said Nick. "Fair enough."

Archie grinned, and there was a large explosion in the lab. Nick and Archie were thrown forward, and Archie hit his head on the desk.

"What was that?" asked Nick, looking at the young lab tech.

"The DNA lab," said Archie, pointing out the window across to the DNA lab. Greg's lab.

"Oh God!" cried Nick, as the fire alarm started. He rushed out of the lab, and found Greg lying in the corridor, unconscious, surrounded by shards of broken glass, where the force of the explosion had sent him through the glass wall. "Greg?" said Nick, kneeling down next to his lover, who was lying perfectly still, no sign of life, and major chemical burns to his neck and back. The sight of Greg's charred flesh and clothes made Nick feel queasy. "Greg, wake up!"

"Nick," said Warrick, pulling Nick to his feet. "Come on, man, we've got to get out of here."

"What about Greg?" said Nick, looking down at the unconscious tech. "We can't just leave him."

"I'll be here," said Grissom, a reassuring tone to his voice. "And the ambulance is on it's way. Don't worry."

Nick reluctantly let himself be walked out of the lab by Warrick, and sat down on the stone steps. A few minutes later, and the paramedics arrived. A few minutes after that, he saw Greg, who was still unconscious, be wheeled out of the lab on a trolley. Nick wanted to go with Greg in the ambulance, but he knew that he couldn't leave the lab. Nick watched the ambulance get to the end of the street, and then headed back inside.

!"£$&()+

"Which room is Greg Sanders in please?" asked Nick. A few hours later, Grissom had let him leave to go and see Greg.

"Room nineteen," replied the nurse. "He's still pretty out of it though."

"Okay," said Nick. "I won't be long."

The nurse smiled slightly, and then went back to her paperwork. Nick found room nineteen, and stepped inside. Greg was lying on his side, one hand curled underneath the pillow supporting his head. He had an oxygen mask on, and his eyes were closed. Nick sat down next to Greg, and picked up his other hand. He held it gently in his, and then kissed it. Greg slowly opened his eyes. He blinked.

"Hey," said Nick softly.

Greg smiled slightly. He went to pull his oxygen mask off, but Nick stopped it. "Leave it on."

Greg coughed.

"I have to get back," said Nick. "I wanted to come check you were okay."

Greg squeezed Nick's hand.

"Get some rest," said Nick, "I'll come see you later."

Greg closed his eyes. Nick stood up, kissed Greg on the forehead, and then left.

!"£$&()+

(A/N: I 'liberated' this next scene from 'play with fire...')

Greg was lying on his side in bed, looking up at the two CSIs in front of him. They looked fuzzy around the edges, but Greg could tell who he was looking at. He was finding it hard to stay awake, his eyes just wanted to close. Greg tried his best to remain conscious. "Look, I'm pretty tired."

"This won't take long Greg," said Catherine sweetly. "We promise."

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" asked Warrick. To Greg, his voice sounded really muffled and far away, even though he was just a few feet in front of the tech. "As best you can remember."

"I was working three cases," explained Greg, fighting his light-headedness. "Mixing solvents."

"Did you notice anything prior to the explosion?" asked Catherine. "A power surge, a spark, a smell?"

"Plastic," said Greg, clearing his throat. "Burning plastic." Greg screwed up his face slightly as the memory came rushing back to him. "I turned around to see where it was coming from. After that, uh, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," said Warrick reassuringly.

"We done?" asked Greg, losing his fight with light-headedness.

"Yeah, we're done," said Catherine. "Feel better, all right?"

"Get some rest," said Warrick.

Greg looked up at Warrick, and then closed his eyes.

!"£$&()+

(A/N: Yup, this scene's from 'play with fire...' as well, except I extended it slightly)

Greg coughed, and woke up. He stirred slightly from the discomfort in his back. His head was pounding. He looked around his hospital room, and saw Catherine by the window. She smiled at him. "What time is it?" asked Greg.

"Late," replied Catherine, stepping over to Greg.

"How long have you been here?" asked Greg, clearing his throat.

"A while," said Catherine, coming even closer. "I got a little time on my hands."

"You figured out what happened in the lab, didn't you," said Greg, blinking slowly.

"Yeah," said Catherine, "and, um, I wanted you to hear it from me."

"What happened?" asked Greg.

"It was me," said Catherine. "I was responsible for the lab explosion. I'm so sorry."

Greg looked at her blankly.

"Greg?" asked Catherine.

"I don't understand," said Greg, wincing slightly.

"There was a green jar under the fume hood," explained Catherine. "I put it there at the end of my shift last night."

"What was in it?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," said Catherine. "And I never will know, because it was consumed in the explosion."

Greg frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Catherine.

"I'm sleepy," said Greg, yawning.

"I'll leave," said Catherine. "Let you get some rest."

"Mm hmm," sighed Greg, closing his eyes again.

!"£$&()+

"Nick, can I talk to you?" said Catherine.

"Sure," said Greg.

"I've just come back from seeing Greg," said Catherine.

"How is he?" asked Nick.

"Tired," said Catherine. "And weak."

"Mm hmm," sighed Nick. "Did you find out what happened to the lab yet? What caused the explosion?"

Catherine nodded. "I did."

"Sorry?" said Nick. "Did you just say you blew up the lab?"

"I'm afraid so," said Catherine.

"How?" asked Nick.

"After my shift yesterday," said Catherine. "I had some unidentified liquid, I put it under the fume hood. The hot plate got left on. That's what caused the explosion."

"Oh my goodness," said Nick.

"Are you mad at me?" said Catherine.

"Of course not," said Nick. "I mean, it's not like you did it deliberately, right?"

"Exactly," said Catherine.

"So are you in trouble?" asked Nick.

"Five days unpaid leave," said Catherine.

"That's harsh," said Nick.

"That's Covallo," sighed Catherine, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Come here," said Nick, putting his arms round Catherine. She hugged him, and then pulled away. "So are you off to see Greg now?"

"Uh huh," said Nick. "Have you told him about-?"

Catherine nodded.

"What did he say?" asked Nick.

"I think he was still too out of it to comprehend what I was telling him," said Catherine. "Would you talk to him?"

"I'll try," said Nick.

"Thanks," said Catherine, smiling slightly. "I guess I'll see you in five days."

!"£$&()+

Nick returned to the hospital, and went back to room nineteen. Greg was still in there, lying on his side, one hand supporting his head, the other resting on the bed, lying across his front. He wasn't wearing an oxygen mask anymore, his breathing was easier. His eyes were still closed. He looked peaceful.

Nick quietly sat down next to his partner, and picked up Greg's hand. Greg opened his eyes, and although his vision was still slightly blurred, he could tell it was Nick he was looking at. He smiled.

"Hey," said Nick. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough," whispered Greg, his voice hoarse. He coughed slightly, to clear his throat.

"Catherine said she came and spoke to you," said Nick.

"Yeah, she said she made the lab explode," said Greg, his voice less hoarse now.

"By accident," said Nick. "She put an unknown liquid under the fume hood after her shift yesterday."

"And it blew the lab up," said Greg.

"That's right," said Nick.

"So if it was an accident, then it wasn't really anyone's fault."

"True."

"Is she in trouble?" asked Greg.

"She got suspended," said Nick.

"Oh no," said Greg. He blinked slowly. "I've been waiting for you to come and see me."

"What?" said Nick. "I was here earlier."

"Were you?" said Greg, frowning slightly.

"Yes," said Nick. "But you were still pretty out of it."

"I don't remember," shrugged Greg. As he moved his shoulders, he winced, and screwed his face up.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick, a look of concern on his face.

"Mm hmm," said Greg, relaxing slightly.

"Good," said Nick, smiling slightly. He kissed Greg's hand. "This was a pretty big day for you."

"Yeah," sighed Greg.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Nick.

Greg smiled.

"Any idea how long they're going to keep you in here for?" asked Nick.

"No," said Greg. "It'll probably be a few days though, I guess."

"Well, if I can bring you anything?" said Nick.

"Um, some magazines would be nice," said Greg.

"Of course," said Nick. "Now, get some sleep."

"Will you stay for a while?" asked Greg, looking up at Nick.

"Of course," said Nick. "I mean, I don't think I have anything better to do."

"Hey!" giggled Greg.

Nick grinned. "I'd love to stay with you," he said, kissing Greg's hand.

"Thanks," said Greg. He closed his eyes. "I'm thirsty."

Nick picked up the jug of water on the side table, and poured a glass. "Can you sit up?"

"No," said Greg.

"I'll go find a straw then," said Nick.

"Thank you," said Greg.

!"£$&()+

"Do you want to come back to my house?" asked Nick, "or do you want me to take you home?" It was five days after the lab explosion, and Greg had been discharged from the hospital.

"Can you take me home?" asked Greg.

"Of course," said Nick, pulling his 4X4 out of the hospital car park.

"Thank you," said Greg. He slouched down in his seat, and winced from the pain in his back, which was still really sore.

"Are you alright?" asked Nick.

"Mm hmm," said Greg, sitting back up straight. He yawned. "Excuse me."

"Those pain meds are really making you drowsy," said Nick.

"I know!" said Greg. "I can hardly stay awake."

"I guess that's better than not being able to sleep," said Nick.

"True," said Greg. He sat in silence for the rest of the journey, staring out of the window. Nick took him home, and tucked him into bed. Greg was lying on his side again, it hurt too much to lay on his back, because of the chemical burns. Nick sat with Greg until he was asleep, and then went to his shift at the lab.

!"£$&()+

Three weeks later, and Greg had arranged to go back to work. His burns had healed slightly. They were still quite sore, so Greg wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous, but he figured if he had to spend all day sitting around, he may as well sit around at the lab. Nick went round to Greg's house a couple hours before his shift, to make some breakfast. Greg was still wearing his shorts and t-shirt, the clothes he'd slept in, when Nick arrived. "I don't know what to wear."

"Just wear a shirt," said Nick.

"Which one?" asked Greg, staring at the numerous shirts all neatly lined up in his wardrobe.

"Which one do you feel like wearing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you should wear one that you feel comfortable in."

"This one's really comfy," said Greg, pulling out a blue stripey shirt.

"Wear that one then."

"But the collar's really small," said Greg, putting the shirt back into the wardrobe, "and, I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I'm feeling really self-conscious at the minute."

"Well, which shirt has the biggest collar?"

"This one," said Greg, pulling out a cream shirt with a blue pattern on it.

"That's nice, I haven't seen you in that before."

"I don't really wear it that often."

"I like it."

Greg smiled. "I'll wear this one then." He pulled it off the hanger, and chucked it onto his bed. "Can you, er, leave while I change?"

"You don't need to feel self-conscious around me," said Nick.

"I know," said Greg, biting his lip. Nick could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

"I'll go see if the bacon's done," said Nick, leaving the room.

Greg changed, trying not to look at his neck in the mirror. He did up the shirt, and made sure that the collar covered the dressing on his neck. It did. He then changed into a pair of jeans, pulled on some clean socks, and went out to the kitchen, where Nick was hunting for the tomato sauce. "It's in the fridge."

"You keep your ketchup in the fridge?" said Nick. The idea of someone doing this was alien to him. He opened the fridge, and pulled out the bottle of Heinz.

!"£$&()+

Nick was stood in the locker room, changing his shirt. He'd just finished doing an experiment, and had accidentally covered himself in red paint. He unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled his sleeves out. Greg came into the room. He sat down on the bench in front of Nick.

"How's it going?" asked Nick, buttoning up a clean shirt.

"I can't do this," said Greg, bursting into tears.

"Oh Greg," said Nick, sitting down next to his partner, and gently putting his hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg winced. "Sorry," apologised Nick, pulling his hand away.

Greg put his hands to his face.

"Greg," said Nick, soothingly. "It's okay."

"I'm not ready to come back," cried Greg. "Will you take me home?"

"Of course," said Nick. He pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Go unlock the car, I'll talk to Grissom."

"Thank you," said Greg, wiping his eyes.

Nick left the locker room, and went to Grissom's office.

"Nicky, what's up?" said the supervisor.

"I'm going to take Greg home," said Nick. "He's not feeling well."

"He shouldn't be at work," said Grissom. "Make him take some more personal time."

"I'll talk to him," said Nick.

"Tell him to take as long as he needs," said Grissom. "We can find someone to cover."

"Okay," said Nick. "I'll tell him."

Greg walked out to the car park, and found Nick's 4X4. He was happy that it had remote central locking, that meant he wouldn't have to watch his shaking hands struggle to fit the key in the lock. He climbed into the passenger seat, and pulled his belt on. He put the keys on the dash, and held his hands out in front of him. They were still shaking. Greg glared at them, curled them up into fists, and buried them in his lap. He remembered a conversation he'd had with Grissom a few hours previously. Grissom had walked in whilst Greg was struggling to cut a swatch from a scarf. Grissom had noticed Greg's hands shaking. Greg had pretended that they weren't, but he gave in, and told Grissom the truth. He didn't know how to make them stop. "It'll stop," was how Grissom replied. Somehow, hearing someone else actually say those words out loud, the words that Greg had told himself each day since the lab explosion, it made them sound more real and believable.

The driver's door opened. Greg jumped.

"Did I surprise you?" said Nick, grabbing the keys from the dash board, and putting them into the ignition.

"A bit," said Greg, calming down.

"Come on," said Nick, putting on his seat belt. "Let's get you home."

"Will you take me back to my house?" asked Greg.

"Sure," said Nick, driving the car out of the car park.

"Thank you," said Greg. "I want to be alone right now."

"You don't need to be alone," said Nick. "I am here for you."

Greg smiled. "I know."

"Just so long as you do," said Nick, gently rubbing Greg's leg.

!"£$&()+

Greg was sat on his sofa, staring at his hands. They were still shaking. Greg curled them up into fists, and hit the side of the sofa. The doorbell rang. Greg got up, and answered it, finding Nick stood on the doorstep with a bottle of wine. "Hey."

"Hey," said Greg, pulling the door wider so Nick could come in. "I'll get some glasses."

"Okay," said Nick, throwing his jacket onto the bannister. He went into the kitchen. "I thought you could do with talking."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Greg innocently.

"Greg," frowned Nick. "You know what."

Greg lifted a glass out of the cupboard, but he couldn't grip it properly, because of his hands, and so he dropped it. The glass shattered into pieces as it hit the lino. Greg gasped, and stared at the shards.

"It's okay," said Nick. "We'll clear it up."

"I'm sorry," apologised Greg.

"It doesn't matter," said Nick. "It's only a glass." He knelt down, and scooped the glass carefully into the palm of his hand. He then threw it in the bin, and turned to Greg, who had tears in his eyes. "Greg?"

"I'm sorry," said Greg, walking into the front room, and sitting down on the sofa.

Nick followed, and knelt down on the carpet in front of Greg. "What is it?"

Greg held his hands out in front of him. They were shaking.

"G?" said Nick, "your hands are shaking."

"I know," said Greg, burying his hands in his lap. "They've been doing it ever since, well, since the lab exploded." He welled up. "I can't make them stop."

"They'll stop," said Nick, picking up Greg's hands, and holding them in his.

"That's what Grissom said," sighed Greg.

"You've spoken to him about this?"

Greg nodded. "He noticed, earlier."

"Is that why you don't want to work?" asked Nick, "'cause of your hands?"

"Partly," said Greg.

"You should go to the doctor," said Nick. "They'll be able to help."

"And what if they can't?" said Greg. "What if my hands shake forever?"

"You won't know until you go and see a doctor," said Nick.

"I guess," said Greg.

"Come here," said Nick, wrapping his arms around Greg's shoulder. "Give me a hug."

Greg hugged Nick back, and buried his face in Nick's shoulder. It was a fair few minutes before he was willing to let him go.

!"£$&()+

Nick and Greg were sat on Nick's sofa. Nick had cooked Greg dinner again. Nick kissed Greg. Greg kissed him back. One thing led to another, and Nick pulled Greg's top off over his head, and kissed him some more.

"Stop!" said Greg, pulling away.

"G, what's wrong?" asked Nick, letting go of Greg.

"I can't do this," said Greg.

"Why not?" asked Nick. "I thought you wanted to-"

"I do," said Greg. "It's just-"

"Just what?" asked Nick. He couldn't understand why Greg was so reluctant.

"How can you fancy me with my back looking how it does?" asked Greg.

"Easily," said Nick. "Greg, I think you're beautiful, it doesn't matter about your back."

"But it's hideous," said Greg, biting his lip. "How can it not put you off me?"

"Greg, nothing could make me go off you," said Nick.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," said Nick. "I think you're gorgeous. I love the way you look. I love your back, and I love your front, I love all of you."

"But how?" said Greg. "I don't understand."

"Oh G," said Nick.

Greg burst into tears.

"Come here," said Nick, pulling Greg in to cuddle him.

"I really hate how I look right now," cried Greg.

"Ssh," said Nick, gently stroking Greg's hair. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," sniffed Greg.

"You have no reason to hate the way you look," said Nick. "You're beautiful."

"You really think so?" asked Greg, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yes," said Nick. "Greg, you are a beautiful person, and don't ever think that you're not, okay?"

Greg nodded.

"OKAY!"

"Okay," whispered Greg.

"Good," smiled Nick.

!"£$&()+

Greg knocked on the door to Grissom's office. "Come in." He stepped inside. "Hey Grissom."

"Hello Greg," said Grissom. "What brings you in here?"

Greg still wasn't back at work. It had been six weeks since the lab explosion, and he still felt too nervous. "Can I, er, talk to you?"

"Of course," said Grissom, gesturing for the tech to take a seat.

Greg sat down, and folded his hands into his lap.

"What's up?" asked Grissom.

"I want to come back to work."

"That's good," said Grissom.

"But I don't want to stay in the lab all the time," said Greg, nervously. He took a deep breath. "I want to do my training to be a CSI."

Grissom smiled. "Okay."

"Really?" said Greg. "You'll let me do that?"

"Of course," said Grissom. "Greg, I like you, and if you're not happy in your job, then I can do something about that. You can train to be a CSI."

"Wow," said Greg. "Thank you."

"I'm not going to go easy on you though," said Grissom. "Just because you've been working here for years."

"Oh, of course not," said Greg. "I wouldn't expect any special treatment."

Grissom smiled.

"So are we really going to do this?"

"If you want to."

"I do," said Greg, nodding.

"Then we'll do this," said Grissom, smiling.

"Thank you so much," said Greg, standing up.

"So will you come back to work now?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded.

"Start again on monday," said Grissom. "Usual time."

"Thank you, sir," said Greg, leaving the room. He went and found Nick, who was in the break room, drinking some coffee. "I did it."

"You talked to Grissom?" asked Nick.

"Yes," beamed Greg. "I'm going to be a CSI."

"Oh Greg," said Nick, throwing his arms around his partner. "I'm so happy for you."

Greg smiled, and kissed Nick.

!"£$&()+

A/N: Great big spoilers for "Turn of a screw" in this next part. Sorry.

"Greggo, you want to come out in the field?" asked Nick, going into the DNA lab.

"Definitely," said Greg. "Are you taking me?"

"Uh huh," said Nick.

"Will we be by ourselves?" asked Greg, playfully.

"No," sighed Nick. "Grissom and Sara will be there."

"Sounds a big case," said Greg.

"Rollercoaster crash," explained Nick.

"Whoa!" said Greg. "That is a big case. What happened?"

"No idea," said Nick. "That's why we're going."

"Cool," said Greg. He stood up, pulled off his lab coat, and left the lab with Nick. "Can I drive?"

"Uh, no," said Nick. "You're mad when you drive."

Greg giggled. "Fine, you drive then."

"I will," said Nick.

The two of them jumped into Nick's Tahoe, and drove to the theme park. Sara met them there. "Hey guys," she beamed.

"Hey," smiled Greg, who was very excited to be out in the field, especially with Nick there.

"Where we at?" asked Nick.

"Rollercoaster flew off the track," she explained. "Grissom's waiting."

The three CSIs went over to the rollercoaster. Greg offered to carry Sara's kit for her. He didn't believe that women should be made to carry heavy things around unnecessarily.

"Hey, sorry we're late," apologised Nick. "There was a news van blocking the entrance."

"This is the first time a roller coaster has derailed in Clark County," explained Grissom. "Huge criminal and civil liabilities issues, so keep it quiet. Photograph the scene. Bag and tag all the detritus. Forklift anything bigger than Greg. We're going to put up a tent on the other side of the parking lot for accident reconstruction. Questions?"

"Yeah," said Greg. "What's that guy doing so far away from the others?"

"Curious, isn't it?" said Grissom, walking off.

!"£$&()+

(A/N: Great big huge spoilers for 'turn of the screw' in this next bit. I 'borrowed' a scene from the episode, and then extended it)

Nick was working in a lab by himself, trying to work out which wrench grip was responsible for the tool marks on the nut from the rollercoaster he was processing. He put two molds under the microscope, and compared them. "Oh, I am the man!"

"Are you?" asked Grissom walking into the lab.

"I microsilled the pipe wrenches you and Sara turned into evidence. I excluded Woody's wrench," explained Nick. "Take a look at the tool marks from the wrench found in the t-bird. On the left, the sabotaged nut. On the right, the test marks."

Grissom peered into the microscope. "Perfect match."

"I have a theory maybe Jim Nevins sabotaged the roller coaster," said Nick, acting out his theory with his hands. "When he left the park, someone attacked him, grabbed his wrench and hit him over the head with it."

"Did you get any prints off the wrench?" asked Grissom.

"I got a partial," replied Nick. "And I had a tech print the T-bird. Found two sets of prints on the trunk's lid."

Greg walked into the lab, clutching a piece of paper. Nick smiled, and nodded to acknowledge his presence. "One belonged to the vic," he continued. "The other unknown, but it did match the partial."

"That semen from the coaster's cab was just processed in my lab," said Greg, beaming. "All I can say is, Nevins was a cad."

"Semen match the dead guy's?" asked Nick.

"Yup," nodded Greg. "And Sara spoke to Brass, who says Nevins was known for taking girls on private rides. Pharaoh's fever was his Spanish fly."

"Well, there goes my theory," sighed Nick, looking at Greg. "No one tampers with their sex machine."

Greg smiled.

"I'll go find Brass," said Grissom, leaving the room.

Greg put his piece of paper down on the work top, and inched towards Nick. "No one tampers with their sex machine, 'eh?" he flirted.

Nick grinned. "Yeah."

"Come here," said Greg, grabbing Nick's shirt, and pulling him in for a kiss.

Nick smiled, and ran his fingers through Greg's hair, kissing him deeply.

!"£$&()+

"Are you ready?" asked Nick. It was a few weeks later, and Greg was getting ready to take his written CSI exam, which he would need to pass before he could go any further with his CSI training.

"I think so," said Greg.

"Well, good luck," said Nick.

Greg smiled, and went into the exam hall. Nick got out a book, and sat down on the bench outside. 75 minutes later, Greg walked out. Nick stood up. "How did it go?"

"Alright, I think," said Greg, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Any questions catch you out?"

"No, not really," said Greg.

"That's good," said Nick. "Come on, I'll take you out to lunch."

"Cool," said Greg, putting his arm in Nick's. The two of them went out to a restaurant, where Nick bought Greg some lunch. They sat for a couple of hours, and then went back to Nick's house, where Greg set about trying to beat Nick at GT3. It didn't work. Nick won, three games to two. "Oooh, looks like you'll be cooking dinner then."

"I guess so," said Greg, standing up. "How's take-out?" he asked, playfully.

Nick grinned. "Oh no, you can't take the easy way out. Cook for me."

"Fine," said Greg. "What do you have in the cupboards?"

"I don't know," said Nick. "Look."

Greg went into the kitchen, searched through the cupboards, and sighed. "You have nothing."

"Guess you'll have to go shopping," said Nick, rolling over onto his back.

"Yeah," said Greg, grabbing his jacket.

"Do I get a kiss?" asked Nick.

"No way!" giggled Greg.

"Oh," said Nick, feigning hurt feelings.

"I won't be long," said Greg. He went out, and returned an hour later. "Hey!"

"I thought you weren't going to be long," said Nick, turning the playstation off.

Greg grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe," smiled Nick, taking the shopping bags from Greg. He set them down on the worktop, and went to look inside.

"Hey!" said Greg, smacking Nick's hands. "Mits off!"

"Ooh, touchy," said Nick.

Greg grinned. "Go find something else to do."

"Okay," said Nick. He went back into the living room, and turned the playstation on. "Do you want to watch a DVD?"

"No," said Greg. "You can though."

"Nah, I'm okay," said Nick.

"Suit yourself," said Greg, washing his hands. An hour later, dinner was ready. The two of them sat down, and ate.

"That was tasty," said Nick, folding his knife and fork square on his plate.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Greg.

Nick smiled.

"I got you a present while I was out earlier," said Greg.

"For me?" said Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg. He pulled out a little box, and gave it to Nick.

"What's in here?" asked Nick.

"Open it, derr," said Greg, giggling.

Nick carefully opened the box, and peered inside. "Oh my gosh!"

"It's a key," said Greg.

"To what?" asked Nick.

"My front door," said Greg.

"Whoa," said Nick. "This is your front door key?"

"Yes," nodded Greg. "That way, when you come round, you can let yourself in."

Nick smiled. "I love you, G."

Greg grinned. "I love you too."

Nick stood up, and led Greg over to the sofa. They sat down. Nick leaned forward, and put his hand on the side of Greg's head. Their eyes met. Nick kissed Greg. Greg kissed him back.

!"£$&()+

(A/N: This next scene was blatantly 'liberated' from 'bloodlines', and again, I extended it)

Nick waltzed into the DNA lab. "Hey G."

"Hey," smiled Greg, looking up at Nick.

"What's up?" asked Nick, as Greg sighed.

"Grissom," replied Greg, pulling off his latex gloves. "I'm confused as to where I stand, and he's just messing me around. He says he wants me in the field, but then he says he wants me in the lab, and I can't work like this. I'm either one or the other. I'm not both!"

"You need to say this to him," said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I can't say that!" said Greg. "He'd do his nut."

"There he is," said Nick, pointing out to the corridor. "Now's you chance."

"Nick!" protested Greg as Nick pulled him to his feet and pushed him out the door.

Greg just had a chance to grab Grissom's DNA results, which would give him a reason to talk to Grissom. Greg took a deep breath, and rushed up to Grissom. "Grissom, I have some information that will be of use to you. But, before you get it, I need a decision."

"What?" asked Grissom, giving Greg a puzzled look.

"I'm tired of being on the fence here," explained Greg. "Either I'm in the lab or I'm in the field. Which is it?"

"Well, as soon as you can find and train a replacement, you can be in the field. Until then, I need you in the lab," said Grissom. "Now give."

Greg smiled. "I got a CODIS hit off the semen from your victim. DNA matches a rape-murder case from a year ago."

"Still open?" asked Grissom.

"Warrick's pulling the file," replied Greg.

Grissom winked, and walked off. "Thanks."

"No, thank you," said Greg, turning around. He punched the air in a little victory dance, and then went back into the DNA lab.

Nick smiled. "How did it go?"

"Did I really just do that?" asked Greg, sitting down.

"Yes," said Nick. "So what did he say?"

"As soon as I can find a replacement, I'm in the field full time," beamed Greg.

"Looks like you've got some head-hunting to do," said Nick.

!"£$&()+

Greg was sat in his DNA lab, staring at an envelope on his desk. He couldn't quite bring himself to open it. He knew what was inside. His test results. He was nervous.

Nick came in. "G!"

"Hey," said Greg, still staring at the envelope.

"What's in the envelope?"

"My CSI exam results," said Greg.

"Cool," said Nick. "What did you get?"

"I don't know," sighed Greg. "I haven't opened them yet."

"Give it here," said Nick, picking up the envelope. Before Greg had had a chance to stop him, Nick had opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter inside. "Name: Gregory Sanders. Test score-"

"What?" asked Greg, standing up, and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What did I get?"

"Well, you know the pass mark's 67 percent?"

"I failed, didn't I," said Greg, staring at the floor.

"You didn't get 67," said Nick.

"How far was I off?" asked Greg, sitting back down.

"32," replied Nick.

"So I only scored 35?" said Greg. "That's it, I'm never going to be a CSI."

"NO!" said Nick. "You weren't 32 under, you were 32 above. You scored 99!"

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm not," said Nick, handing Greg the letter. Greg scanned it. "Whoa."

"I'm so proud of you," said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg smiled. "I should go tell Grissom," he said, standing up.

"Come here," said Nick, slipping his arms around Greg's waist. Greg kissed Nick, and then Nick left, because he had some work to do. Greg got his exam results, and dived out into the corridor to find Grissom.

!"£$&()+

Greg and Nick were curled up on Nick's sofa. "Greg."

"Hey," smiled Greg.

"I want to ask you something," said Nick, putting his hand on the side of Greg's head.

"What?" asked Greg, blinking.

"You know I love you," said Nick.

"True," smiled Greg. "I love you too."

"Will you move in with me?"

Greg didn't say anything.

"G?" said Nick. "Say something."

"Why?" asked Greg. "Why now?"

"Because I love you," said Nick.

"That it?" said Greg.

"And I want to live with you," said Nick. "It would be easier for both of us. I mean, we're practically living together anyway, and so I just want to make it a bit more permanent."

"So, if we did do this, who would move in with who?" asked Greg, sitting up.

"Up to you," said Nick. "I know my place is bigger, but yours in nearer to everything."

"True," said Greg. "How much is your rent?"

"800," replied Nick, sitting up as well. "You?"

"500," said Greg.

"So yours is cheaper, and it's closer to everything," said Nick.

"But I thought you wanted me to live with you," said Greg, looking confused.

"I don't mind where we live," said Nick, "just as long as we're together."

"Oh, don't get all soppy on me," sighed Greg.

"I'm not being soppy," said Nick.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes," said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's arm.

"Can I, er, have some time to think about this?" asked Greg. "it's a big decision."

"What's to think about?"

"Lots," said Greg, standing up. "I just need some time."

"Okay," said Nick. "I can understand that."

"Thank you," smiled Greg.

!"£$&()+

(A/N: I'd like to dedicate the tea-cosy in this scene to my friend ISOD... Remember that bus trip back from Milton Keynes?)

Greg was sat in a lab, going over some evidence with him.

"So," explained Catherine. "You just cut out this swatch of blood from the tea cosy-"

"And send it to myself in DNA!" said Greg, picking up the scissors.

"Exactly," said Catherine, "but that won't be for much longer. I heard about your exam. Well done."

"Thank you," said Greg, smiling.

"So how's things with Nick?" asked Catherine.

Greg started cutting at the tea cosy, and casually said "he asked me to move in with him."

"Wow!" said Catherine. "That's commitment."

"Yeah," said Greg. "It is."

"What? Don't you want to?" asked Catherine.

"It's not that," said Greg, putting down the scissors. "It's just-"

"What?" asked Catherine, sitting down on a stool.

"It's a very big decision," said Greg, "with lots of logistical problems."

"Well then let's talk them through," said Catherine.

"Okay," said Greg. "My rent is cheaper, and my apartment is closer to everything, but it's really small, and not really big enough for two people."

"Okay," said Catherine. "What about Nick's house?"

"Well, his rent is more expensive, but it is big enough for two people, but then it's really far away from everything," explained Greg.

"Well, then, just go for the best of both," said Catherine.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg.

"Get a new place," said Catherine. "Combine your resources."

"But then we'd have twice as much furniture," said Greg.

"Take whichever is better," said Catherine.

"That's true," said Greg. "Nick does have a nice sofa."

Catherine giggled. "Well, take his sofa then."

"Yeah!"

"Alright?" said Catherine.

"Uh huh," said Greg, smiling. "Thanks for that, Catherine," he added, picking up the swatch of tea-cosy.

!"£$&()+

"What are you thinking about?" asked Greg, rolling over onto his side to face Nick. The two of them were lying in bed together, reluctant to get up for their shift at the lab.

"I was thinking about cutting my hair," replied Nick.

"How short?" asked Greg.

"Like, maybe, shaving it all off?"

Greg smiled. "I love guys with shaved heads."

"Really?" said Nick, giving Greg a puzzled look.

"Definitely," said Greg. "I think it's really sexy."

Nick smiled.

"So what hair do you like on a guy?" asked Greg.

"Well, I don't really mind," said Nick. "I don't really dig bald people."

"Well, it's a good job I don't have any genes for premature hair loss," giggled Greg.

"Good," said Nick. He reached over, and wrapped his arm round Greg. Greg laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," giggled Greg.

"Are you ticklish?" asked Nick, grinning.

"Maybe," said Greg.

Nick started tickling Greg. Greg screamed. "Nick! No!" Nick laughed, and eventually stopped tickling Greg. Greg sighed, and rolled over. "So, I thought about what you asked me."

"And?" asked Nick.

Greg kissed Nick on the cheek. "Nick, I would love to live with you."

!"£$&()+

"In order to solo in the field, you need to pass three proficiencies," explained Grissom. He and Greg were sat in his office, going over a case.

"I failed this one," Greg said pessimistically.

"Yes," said Grissom, folding the case files shut, and placing them on the desk.

Greg stood up to leave the room.

"But-"

Greg turned around.

"Because you found a good replacement in the lab, I'm going to let you take it again."

"Thank you." Greg smiled slightly. He left his supervisor's office, he was going to see how Chandra, his replacement, was doing. "Hey! How was your first day?"

"I can't do this anymore," she replied, screwing up her lab coat and dumping it in Greg's arms. "They don't want me. They all want you."

Further down the corridor, Warrick handed Nick ten dollars.

!"£$&()+

"Hey," smiled Nick, leaning in to give Greg a kiss, but Greg pulled away. "G?"

Greg didn't say anything. He just glared at Nick, and pulled a cushion into his lap.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick, sitting back on the sofa.

"What do you think?" said Greg, glaring at Nick.

"Is this 'cause you failed your proficiency?" asked Nick innocently.

"No," said Greg. "I mucked up. Grissom had to fail me."

"What then?" asked Nick, looking puzzled.

"You and Warrick," said Greg. "Making that bet."

"Oh, on how long the new girl would last?" said Nick.

"Exactly," said Greg. "How could you?"

"I don't think she minded," said Nick.

"I'm not talking about Chandra," explained Greg. "I'm talking about me. See, that bet, it wasn't just on how long she would last, was it? It was on my ability to find a replacement. Well, you won, I couldn't find a replacement."

"Oh Greg," said Nick. "I never thought about it like that."

"Well maybe you should think about it," said Greg, standing up. "I'm doing my best here, and it doesn't help when people bet on me. It's not nice."

"Greg, I'm sorry," said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg pulled away. "G?"

"What you did today really upset me," said Greg. "As if I don't already feel bad enough about failing my proficiency."

"Greg, I'm sorry," said Nick. "I didn't think."

Greg said nothing, he just stared at Nick.

"How can I make it up to you?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Greg, staring at the floor. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry," apologised Nick.

"Will you quit saying that!" said Greg. "I get it! You're sorry, you only have to say it once!"

"Sor- okay."

Greg went into his kitchen. "So, can we just drop this now?"

"Okay," said Nick.

"Good," said Greg, "because there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" asked Nick.

"I talked to Catherine about us living together," explained Greg, filling the kettle up with water.

"You did?"

"Uh huh," said Greg. "I needed to think things through. She helped."

"So what do we need to talk about?" said Nick. "You already said you want to live with me."

"We haven't discussed where," said Greg, turning the kettle on. "Coffee?"

"Please," said Nick. "So where do you think we should live, your place or mine?"

"Neither," said Greg, pulling two mugs out of the cupboard. "If we combine our incomes, then we could get a totally new place, and I think that would work better."

"And what would we do about all the furniture?" asked Nick, walking into the kitchen.

"Take whichever is better," said Greg. "For example, we'd definitely take your sofa, but then I have the better kitchen appliances."

"That's a good idea," said Nick, smiling. "I'm glad we're really going to do this."

"So am I," said Greg, as the kettle started whistling. "So, we need some time to go house-hunting."

"I think we should sort out our finances first," said Nick. "See how much we have, and what we can afford."

"Oh yeah," said Greg. "I'm glad one of us thought about that." He poured hot water into the mugs of coffee, and handed one to Nick.

Nick sipped from the mug.

"You do know that once I'm a CSI full-time, my salary will go down," said Greg, picking up his own mug.

"I do," said Nick.

!"£$&()+

Greg walked into the break room. He'd just had his first autopsy.

"Hey!" beamed Nick. "How was it?"

"Interesting," replied Greg, turning the kettle on. "I need some coffee."

"Did you throw up?" asked Nick, walking over to Greg.

Greg shook his head.

"I'm impressed," said Nick. "Here, I'll make the coffee."

"Thanks," said Greg, pulling himself up so he was sitting on the counter. "What happened to you on your first one?"

"I threw up," said Nick.

"Does everyone throw up?" asked Greg.

"Pretty much," said Nick, scooping some coffee into the mug.

"Stronger," said Greg, watching Nick with the spoon.

Nick put some more coffee into the mug, and then picked up the kettle. "Probably around 1 in 100 don't throw up."

"Wow," said Greg.

"Did you not even feel nauseous?" asked Nick, handing Greg the mug.

"Thanks," said Greg, holding the mug in his hands. "No, I didn't even feel sick. It was weird at first, watching Bobbins just cut him open like that, but then I think I got used to it, which freaked me out, but I didn't feel sick."

"I'm proud of you," smiled Nick.

"Thanks," said Greg, sipping his coffee. "I wonder if Grissom threw up in his first autopsy."

"I asked him that once," said Nick.

"What did he say?" asked Greg.

"He wouldn't tell me," said Nick.

"Oh," said Greg.

"Come here," said Nick, taking Greg's mug of coffee from him. He leant forward, and kissed Greg. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's back, and kissed him as well. "Is your shift nearly over?"

"No," replied Nick.

"Aargh," said Greg, kissing Nick again.

"Ahem," came a voice from the door. It was David Philips.

Nick pulled away from Greg, and turned around. "Hey super Dave."

"Am I interrupting?" asked David.

"No, no," said Nick, who heard Greg giggling behind him. "What's up?"

!"£$&()+

"Nick!" beamed Greg, bursting into Nick's front room. "Look what I found!"

Nick rolled over on his sofa, and looked up at his partner. "Hey G."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" asked Greg, calming down and kneeling in front of the sofa.

"It's just a headache," said Nick.

"Have you taken something for it?" asked Greg, putting his hand on Nick's cheek.

"I took some aspirin," said Nick, yawning.

"And is it helping?" asked Greg, a look of concern on his face.

"Not really," said Nick. "I'll be okay though."

"I'll go get you something from the chemist," said Greg, kissing Nick on the forehead. He stood up.

"So what did you find?" asked Nick.

"That can wait," giggled Greg. "I won't be long."

Nick heard Greg leave, and then closed his eyes, and went to sleep. An hour later, Greg returned. He made Nick some soup, and curled up on the sofa next to him. "So do you want to know what I found?"

"Mm hmm," said Nick, putting a spoon of soup into his mouth.

Greg pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, and showed it to Nick.

"It's a house," said Nick, looking at the picture at the top of the sheet of A4, and stating the obvious.

"Yes," said Greg. "I went online in my break, found this."

"It's nice," said Nick. "It looks expensive."

"True," said Greg, grinning, "but I called the estate agent, and it's well within our budget."

"Really!" said Nick, sounding confused.

"Yes," said Greg. "Would you like to go and look around it some time?"

"Definitely," said Nick. He read the rest of the sheet, which listed the adress and the layout of the house. "Two bed, separate kitchen."

"And there's a garden!" said Greg. "Maybe that can be my thing that I do for myself, my release."

"That would be good," said Nick, reading the rest of the sheet.

"And it's got its own drive," said Greg, "and we could fit both our cars on it."

"Go phone the estate agent then," smiled Nick, eating some more soup.

"Right now?" checked Greg.

"Why not?" said Nick.

"Okay," said Greg. He grabbed Nick's phone, and dialled the phone number at the top of the sheet. "Hi. I'm enquiring about a house you've got advertised. 3651 Ashby Street."

"It's still for sale," came the reply. "Would you like to arrange a viewing?"

"Yes please," said Greg.

"When would be a convenient time for you?" asked the estate agent.

"Um, any time tomorrow or friday would be good," said Greg.

"10 am tomorrow?" suggested the estate agent.

"That would be great," said Greg.

!"£$&()+

"I loved that place," said Nick. He and Greg had just been shown around 3651 Ashby Street, and were sat in the car going home. Nick was driving.

"I thought you'd like it," smiled Greg.

"What about you?" asked Nick, stopping the car at a set of traffic lights.

"I really liked it too," said Greg. "You think we should try and get it?"

"Yes," said Nick. "We should."

Greg smiled. "I'll call the estate agent." He got out his cell phone.

"You're doing it right now?" said Nick, pulling off again.

"Why not?" asked Greg, scrolling through his list of most recently dialed numbers. "I can at least let them know we're keen."

"I guess," said Nick. He heard the sound of screeching brakes. He saw a car accident a few hundred metres down the road. Nick slammed on his own brakes, and skidded to a stop by a junction. He heard a horn, and an 18-wheeler ploughed out of the junction into the side of Nick's 4x4. The car was pushed a few metres sideways, before eventually flipping up onto its side. Greg screamed as his window smashed. The car stopped.

"Nick?" asked Greg, looking up at Nick, who was stuck to his seat by his seatbelt.

"I'm here," said Nick, through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg, looking around the car to try and assess their situation.

"I'm fine," said Nick slowly, his eyelids flickering.

"Nick, you've got to try and stay awake," said Greg.

"I'm awake," said Nick, opening his eyes. "I'm here."

"Good," said Greg. "Stay with me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really."

"Good," said Nick. "Are we trapped?"

"Yeah."

"We need to get out," said Nick, reaching for his seatbelt buckle, but Greg grabbed his arm. "No. Leave it on."

"But I can't get out with it still on," explained Nick.

"You could hurt yourself more if you undo it," said Greg.

"Okay," said Nick, relaxing his arm. "I won't undo it."

"Good," said Greg. He heard a tap on the windscreen. He looked through it and saw a man. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Greg.

"We're going to get you out," said the man.

"How?"

"Smash the windscreen, then you can crawl out," said the man.

"Okay?" said Greg, sounding confused.

"Cover your face," said the man.

Greg put his arms over his face, to shield himself from the glass, and heard the sound of the glass smashing. He pulled his arms away, and undid his seatbelt. He looked up at Nick. "I'm going to be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," joked Nick.

Greg forced a smile, kissed Nick on the cheek, and climbed out of the front windscreen of the 4x4.

"Are you okay?" asked the man who pulled Greg to his feet.

"Yeah," said Greg, sweeping some shards of glass off him. "But Nick needs an ambulance."

"It's already on its way," said the man. "I'm Paul, an off-duty paramedic."

"I'm Greg," said Greg, "and he's Nick."

"Okay," said Paul. "I'm going to climb in there, check on his condition."

"Uh huh," said Greg. He watched Paul climb into Nick's car, and then Greg walked around to the boot, which was now the side. The side of the car was now the top. Greg climbed on top of the car, and laid on the side doors. He stuck his head in Nick's window. "Hey!"

"Greg?" said Nick.

"Yeah!" said Greg. "This is Paul. He's a paramedic."

"Hey Nick," said Paul. "Can you tell me if you're in any pain?"

"Um, my neck hurts," said Nick, his face screwing up slightly in pain.

"What else?" asked Paul. "Tell me about your legs, can you wiggle your toes?"

"Uh huh," said Nick.

"That's good," said Paul. "Greg, can you do something for me?"

"What?" asked Greg, looking down at Paul.

"Can you put your hands on the sides of Nick's face, and hold his head perfectly still for me?" asked Paul.

"Er, okay," said Greg. He reached inside the car, and supported Nick's head. "Like this?"

"That's good," said Paul. "Now don't move."

"Your hands are cold," said Nick.

"Sorry," said Greg. "It's a cold day."

"Uh huh," said Nick, drifting off.

"Nick?" said Greg. "You still there?"

Nick didn't move.

"NICK!"

Nick still didn't move.

"He's unconscious," said Paul. "Where is that ambulance?"

!"£$&()+

Greg went into Nick's hospital room. "Hey!"

Nick smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Cor, can't a guy go use the restroom in peace these days?" said Greg, exaggerating.

Nick giggled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Greg, sitting down in a chair next to Nick's bed.

"Like I was hit by a truck," said Nick.

Greg smiled. "Glad to see you've still got your sense of humour."

"You know me!" giggled Nick. "So where is that doctor? I want to get out of here."

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Greg.

"I don't like hospitals," said Nick. "That's all."

"Hey," said Greg, picking up Nick's hand. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't need to be here, okay?"

"I guess," said Nick.

"And I don't want to take you home only to find out you've got some injury they didn't find out about and have to call an ambulance for you at 3am whilst I'm trying to sleep," added Greg.

Nick smiled. "You're right."

"Tell you what," said Greg, standing up. "I'll go see if I can find your doctor."

!"£$&()+

"Right," said Greg, tucking Nick into his bed. He'd been allowed home, miracly suffering nothing worse than bruising. "I want you to lye here, and don't move. EVER!"

Nick giggled. "Ever?"

"That's right," said Greg. "That way, I know you won't get hurt."

Nick smiled. "That's sweet."

"I was really worried about you today," said Greg, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Nick smiled.

"Come here," smiled Greg, leaning down to kiss Nick.

Nick kissed Greg back, and then told him to phone Grissom. "Tell him we won't be in."

"I should probably go in though," said Greg. "I mean, I'm not exactly that badly hurt, and if there's two of us away-"

"Stay here," said Nick. "Come on."

Greg thought for a moment. "Fine."

Nick smiled. Greg picked up the phone and rang Grissom.

!"£$&()+

A few days later, and the two of them were back at work. They'd finished at 9am, and Greg had driven home. "I'm just popping out."

"Where are you going?" asked Nick.

"I won't be long," said Greg. "You can stay here."

"Well, thanks," said Nick, taking out his copy of Greg's front door key. He watched the silver passat disappear down the street, and went inside. An hour later, Greg came back. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere important," said Greg. "I've got something to show you though."

"What?"

"It's not here."

"Where is it?" asked Nick, looking confused.

"A short drive," said Greg. "Come on."

Nick pulled his shoes on, and followed Greg out of his house. He climbed into the passenger seat of Greg's VW, and Greg told Nick to put a blindfold on.

"What's going on?"

"Just put it on," giggled Greg. "It's a surprise."

Nick took the scarf, and tied it round his head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Greg, holding up three fingers in front of his partner.

"17," replied Nick.

Greg giggled, and put the key into the ignition.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Nick as Greg drove down the road.

"It's a surprise," replied Greg.

"You know I hate surprises," frowned Nick.

"I think you'll like this one," said Greg. "Trust me."

"Fine," sighed Nick, slouching back in his seat. "So, do I look stupid?"

"No more than usual," said Greg playfully.

"Hey!"

Greg laughed.

"Where are we now?"

"Can't say," said Greg, heading down a side street. A few minutes later, he pulled the car up at the side of the road, and turned the engine off.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" asked Nick, looking at Greg. He looked strange with a scarf tied round his head.

"NO!" said Greg. "It's just a little bit longer. I'll come round and let you out."

Nick took his seatbelt off, and waited for Greg to come and open his door. He stepped out, and Greg turned him around. He took Nick by the hand, and led him onto a driveway. They stopped. "Okay," said Greg. He stepped behind Nick, and undid the knot in his scarf. He pulled it off. Nick gasped. "Oh Greg."

The two of them were stood on the driveway to 3651 Ashby Street. Their new home.

"I spoke to the estate agent," explained Greg, pulling a key out of his pocket.

"Huh?" said Nick. "What are you saying?"

"This is our house now," said Greg. "All that's left is for you to co-sign the papers, and it's ours."

"Oh Greg," said Nick, looking at his partner.

"Come on," said Greg, taking Nick by the hand again. "Let's go inside." The two of them went up the driveway, and Greg opened the front door. They peered inside.

"I can't believe this is our house," said Nick.

"Should I carry you in?" offered Greg.

"Can you pick me up?"

Greg shook his head. "Probably not."

"I could probably lift you."

"Go on then, big guy," joked Greg.

"Alright then," said Nick. He wrapped his arm around Greg's waist, and threw him over his shoulder. Greg screamed. "Nick! Put me down!"

"No!" replied Nick.

Greg screamed again, as Nick carried Greg into the front room. "It's empty."

"That's because we haven't moved in yet, silly!" giggled Greg as his t-shirt rode up his back and covered his head. "Now put me down!"

Nick gently laid Greg down on the carpet, and took the fact that Greg's top was wrapped round as head to be the perfect opportunity to tickle him. Greg screamed. "Get off!" Nick pulled Greg's top down, so he could see Greg's face. Greg smiled, and sat up. He pulled Nick to the ground, and jumped on top of him. He kissed him. Nick smiled. Greg kissed Nick's neck. Nick pulled Greg's t-shirt off over his head. Greg giggled.

"Ahem!" came a voice from the doorway. The couple turned around to find a man in a suit.

"Can we help you?" asked Nick, looking at the man.

Greg tried really hard not to crack up. He stood next to Nick, and put his arm round Nick's back.

"You the new couple moving in?" asked the man in the suit.

"Yeah," said Nick. "I'm Nick, this is Greg."

"I'm Patrick," explained the man. "I live next door to the right."

"Mm hmm," said Nick, his voice straining as he tried to keep a straight face because Greg had just pinched his bum.

"Well. I, er, just wanted to come introduce myself, and now I've done that, so I'll be off."

"Nice to meet you," said Nick.

The man turned around and left.

Greg burst into laughter. "Did you see his face?"

"Yes," smiled Nick.

"He must think we're really weird," said Greg.

"Wait till he finds out we work nights," said Nick.

"True," said Greg, kissing Nick again. The two of them fell to the floor. Nick fell on top of Greg. "Ouch," said Greg.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick.

"Yes!"

!"£$&()+

"Grissom," said Nick, going into Grissom's office. "Can I ask for some time off?"

"You can ask," said Grissom, taking off his glasses.

"Greg and I need next Friday off," explained Nick.

"May I ask why?" asked Grissom.

"We're moving into our new house," replied Nick.

"Then you can have Friday off," said Grissom.

"Thanks," said Nick. He turned around to leave the lab.

"So you and Greg are moving in with each other?" asked Grissom.

Nick turned around. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm happy for you," said Grissom.

"Thank you," beamed Nick. "That means a lot to me."

"Alright then," said Grissom.

Nick left his supervisor's office, and found Greg in the DNA lab. "Hey."

"Hey," said Greg, looking up from his microscope.

"I just spoke to Grissom," said Nick. "We've got next Friday off."

"Cool," said Greg. "Cool."

"I'm really looking forward to this," said Nick.

"So am I," replied Greg.

!"£$&()+

The next Friday...

"We did it," said Greg, watching the removal lorry head down the street. "We finally moved in."

"All we need to do now is unpack," said Nick, looking at the stacks of boxes in front of the two of them.

"Nah, let's just leave it like this," joked Greg. "It gives a certain 'look' to the place."

"It's not a 'look' I like," said Nick, reading some of the labels. "But that was a good idea you had to label each box with a room."

"Thanks," smiled Greg. "I'm going to go find the 'kitchen' boxes, and get out a kettle. I need some coffee."

"Yeah, me too," said Nick.

"You should phone for take-out," said Greg. "I don't think we're quite ready to cook yet."

"True," said Nick. "True."

Greg went into the kitchen, and opened the right box. He took out the kettle, and plugged it in. As it boiled, he hunted for a spoon, a jar of coffee, and two mugs. He found all these things in the box labelled 'emergency coffee supplies', and made himself and Nick a mug of hot coffee. Nick came into the room. "Chinese's on its way."

"Good," smiled Greg, handing a mug to Nick. "So what do you think we should unpack first?"

"The bed," said Nick.

"Ooh!" flirted Greg.

"Yeah, unless you want to sleep on the floor," said Nick innocently.

"Well, it's your bed," said Greg, sipping his coffee. "So you should put it together."

"Fine," said Nick. "But that means you're wiring in the TV."

"Fine!"

!"£$&()+

Greg went upstairs into the bedroom. Nick was in there, holding a screwdriver, looking at half a bed. Greg smiled. "I finished wiring up the television."

"Good," said Nick.

"How are you getting on?"

"I can't remember how it fits together."

"But it's your bed!" said Greg, sitting down by the door and resting his head against the wall. "How can you not know how it goes together?"

"I only put it together once!" said Nick, "and that was ages ago!"

"Do you want me to do it?" offered Greg.

"No, no, I've got it," said Nick, standing up.

"If you say so," grinned Greg. "I'll just sit here and watch."

"You do that," said Nick, picking up a screw. He worked away quietly at the bed for nearly and hour, and when he was done Greg was asleep. Nick sat down next to him, and thought about how happy he was with him. Eventually, Nick stood up, and grabbed the matress. He laid it down on the bed, and then put a sheet on top. He grabbed a clean set of pillow cases and duvet, and made the bed. It was new and fresh. Nick knelt down next to Greg, and kissed him on the forehead. Greg opened his eyes. "Hey."

"What time is it?" asked Greg.

"It's late," replied Nick.

Greg brought himself up to a sitting position, and looked at the bed. "You finished it!"

"Yeah!" said Nick. "And now, I want to get in it. I am so tired."

"Me too," said Greg.

The two of them got undressed, and climbed into bed. Greg curled up in Nick's arms, resting his head on Nick's chest, and then the two of them went to sleep, waking up well into Saturday morning. Greg was the first to awake. He quietly climbed out of bed, and went to a box, in search of some clean clothes, and a towel. He then went into the bathroom, and had a shower. When he returned, Nick was still asleep. Greg went down into the kitchen, and made some coffee. He carried the two mugs upstairs, and sat on the bed next to Nick. "Nick, wake up!"

Nick opened his eyes, and looked up at Greg. He smiled.

"I brought you some coffee," said Greg, holding out a mug.

Nick sat up, and took the mug. "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long," said Greg.

Nick sipped his coffee.

"The shower's good," said Greg, standing back up. "I'll go start on the unpacking."

"Wait for me," said Nick, climbing out of bed.

"Okay," said Greg. "I'll go put some breakfast on instead."

Nick smiled. "I'll be down soon."

!"£$&()+

Greg was sat in Grissom's office, staring at his supervisor. They'd just got back from a crime scene, where Grissom had given Greg another shot at taking his proficiency test.

"So how do you think you did?" asked Grissom, taking off his glasses.

"I think I did okay," shrugged Greg. "I don't really know. How do you think I did?"

"I think you did really well," smiled Grissom. "You demonstrated clear ability, and you're obviously very competent. You did everything exactly as you should have, it was good."

Greg smiled. "Thank you."

"Well done," said Grissom. "You passed!"

"Thank you so much," beamed Greg.

"You deserved it," said Grissom. "You worked hard, and you're going to make a valuable asset to this team. Just keep it up."

"I will," said Greg, standing up. "Thank you."

"Okay?" said Grissom, standing up as well. "I'll let you go finish what you were doing. Come see me at the end of your shift, I've got some paperwork you need to fill out."

"Okay," nodded Greg. "I'll see you later." He smiled politely, and rushed out of the room, to find Nick. He found him in the break room with Catherine. "Hey!"

"Hey," said Nick. "How'd you get on?"

"I passed!"

"Oh Greg!" said Nick, standing up. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," beamed Greg.

Nick threw his arms around Greg, and gave him a big hug. "I knew you'd do it."

Greg smiled broadly, and pulled away from Nick. He looked at Catherine. She smiled. "Well done Greggie."

"Thanks," beamed Greg again. He couldn't stop smiling. He'd passed his final proficiency, he was now a CSI. A lab tech no more, out in the field permanently.

Catherine kissed Greg on the cheek, gave him a hug, made her excuses, and went back to her work.

"I'm so proud of you," said Nick. "Come here," he said, throwing his arms around Greg again, but this time kissing him.

A few seconds later, Greg pulled away. "I have some stuff to finish."

"Cool," said Nick. "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Definitely," said Greg. "We should do something to celebrate."

"Uh huh," said Nick. "I'll think of something."

Greg grinned at his partner, winked, and left the break room.

!"£$&()+

"Sign here," said Grissom, placing a piece of paper in front of Greg. "This is a waiver for death or personal injury whilst in the field."

Greg read the paper, getting confused at all the long technical language. "This is complicated."

"It just clears the lab of all blame if you get killed at work," explained Grissom.

"Fair enough," said Greg. He picked up a pen, and scrawled his signature at the bottom of the sheet.

"Thank you," said Grissom, swiping the piece of paper away. "There's just one more thing you need."

"What?" asked Greg innocently.

"This!" said Grissom. He produced a new work ID badge, with the words "GREG SANDERS, CSI1" written on it. He took off Greg's current badge, and pinned the new one to his pocket. "There you go."

Greg beamed at his supervisor. "Thank you."

Grissom smiled. "You'd better go home, get some rest, I need you to pull a double tomorrow. One of the CSIs from days is sick."

"Okay," said Greg. "Thanks." He smiled at Grissom again, and then went to the locker room, where he came across Nick and Sara, mid-embrace, kissing. Greg gasped. The two CSIs pulled away from each other, and looked at Greg. Greg rushed off. Nick chased after him. "Greg! Wait!" Greg didn't stop, he carried on walking, tears in his eyes. Nick caught up with him in the entrance to the lab, and grabbed his arm. Greg turned around.

"Greg," said Nick, trying to start an explanation.

"What was that!" asked Greg.

"A kiss," replied Nick simply.

Greg lashed out and hit Nick. Nick stepped backward, but he didn't fall over. He looked back at Greg. Greg turned around, and left the lab. Nick sighed.

"Nick?" came a voice from behind the Texan. He turned around, and saw Sara.

"Is he mad?"

"Yes!" said Nick. "Of course he's mad. Why wouldn't he be mad?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, staring at the ground. "I didn't mean to do it."

"I didn't try and stop you though," said Nick. "This is both our faults."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say it didn't mean anything? I don't know if I can do that."

"I don't know," said Nick. "I don't know. I know that this isn't going to happen again."

"Uh huh. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to go home," said Nick. "Try and talk to Greg."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I think you've done enough," said Nick coldly. He headed out of the lab, leaving Sara alone in the corridor.

!"£$&()+

Nick was stood in his kitchen, drinking a glass of water, waiting for Greg to come home. Greg didn't come home though, all day, and he still wasn't back when Nick needed to go to work. He gave up, and went to the lab. The first person he saw was Sara. "Hey," he said politely.

"Hey. Did you talk to Greg?"

Nick shook his head. "He didn't come home."

"Not at all?"

"No," said Nick. "I'm really worried about him."

"He'll turn up," she said reassuringly, putting her hand on Nick's arm. Nick pulled away. "Sara," he frowned.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Grissom came into the room. "Hey you two."

"Hey."

"Is Greg in yet?" asked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Grissom. "I just sent him out to a scene."

"How did he seem to you?" asked Nick.

"A bit distant," said Grissom, "but no change from normal. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," sighed Nick, looking at Sara.

!"£$&()+

Greg spent as long as he could at his scene, but he returned to the lab eventually. He checked that the break room was empty, and he went inside, and made himself a mug of coffee. He sat down on the sofa, clutched his mug, and closed his eyes. He heard the doors to the room open, and then close. He opened his eyes, and saw Nick stood in one doorway, Sara in the other. Greg sighed. "What do you two want?"

"To talk to you," said one CSI.

"Explain what happened," said the other.

"Go on then," said Greg plainly. "I'm listening."

"It was just a kiss," said Nick. "It only happened once, and it didn't mean anything."

"That's right," said Sara. "It was a mistake."

"Mm hmm," said Greg, sipping his coffee.

"Do you believe us?"

"Sure," said Greg, standing up. "Yeah, I believe you." He went over to Nick. "Let me out."

"Greg," said Nick, frustrated at Greg's sarcasm.

"Let me out," said Greg, staring Nick right in the eyes. Nick gave in, and let Greg past. Greg left the break room, and went back to his work. Nick looked at Sara. She sighed. "We tried."

"I'm not giving up that easily," said Nick. "I have to make him see the truth."

"What, that you were a willing participant?" said Sara coldly. "'Cause I don't think that'll go down to well."

"Sara, that kiss didn't mean anything to me," explained Nick. "I love Greg, not you."

!"£$&()+

Nick was sat in the evidence room, staring at his crime scene photos.

"I thought you loved me," came a quiet voice from the doorway to the room.

"I do love you," said Nick, turning around to face his partner.

"Then what was that with Sara?" asked Greg. "Are you having an affair with her? Is that it? Are you cheating on me?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Greg, I'm not cheating on you."

"I saw you kissing her!" said Greg. "How is that not cheating on me? Nick, how could you?"

"I'm sorry," apologised Nick.

"How many times has it happened?"

"Once."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth," said Nick. "Greg, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything."

"Just a kiss!" spat Greg. "JUST A KISS!"

"It didn't mean anything," said Nick. "I swear it didn't."

Greg looked at the floor. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you," said Nick. "I don't know what more I can say."

"We just moved in with each other," said Greg, drawing circles in the tiles with his foot. "I thought we were happy. I thought I made you happy."

"You do make me happy," said Nick.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Greg, looking back at Nick. "Why did you kiss her? What can she give you that I can't?"

"Nothing," shrugged Nick.

"It's because she's a woman," guessed Greg. "That's it, isn't it? You're still weirded out by being with a man. I disgust you, I always have."

"No!" protested Nick. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," said Greg. "You want to settle down, get married, have children, start a family. I can't give you that. All I can give you is what I have been giving you, my love and affection, but that's not enough for you. You need more."

"No!"

"I'm sorry," said Greg, turning to leave the room.

"Greg, don't do this," said Nick, standing up. "Don't go."

Greg turned around. "Why should I stay? You don't want me."

"I do," said Nick, welling up. "Greg, I love you."

"Then why kiss Sara?" asked Greg. "What, you think I wouldn't have found out?"

"I don't know what I was thinking," said Nick. "I wasn't thinking. It was just a spur of the moment thing, a mistake."

"Did you like it?" asked Greg.

"Huh?"

"Did you like it? Did you like kissing her?"

"No," said Nick.

"Nick," sighed Greg. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," replied Nick.

"You really hurt me," said Greg. "I mean, my boyfriend and my best friend! I would never wish that on anyone, and here it is, happening to me. What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything," said Nick. "It's not your fault."

"I know I've been concentrating on work lots recently," said Greg. "Is that it? Did I not pay you enough attention?"

"Greg, this had nothing to do with you," explained Nick. "It's entirely the fault of Sara and I."

Greg stared at the floor. "We've been through so much together, and now it's all gone."

"Greg," said Nick. "I don't want this to destroy our relationship."

"How can I trust you any more?" asked Greg, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know," answered Nick. "I guess it'll take time."

Greg shrugged. "You really hurt me yesterday."

"I'm sorry," said Nick.

Grissom came into the room. "Nick, I need you. Whoa, is everything alright here?"

"Yes," said Nick, wiping his eyes. "What's up?"

"I need you to go to a scene for me," explained Grissom.

Greg walked out of the evidence room. Nick wanted to follow him, but knew that he couldn't. He looked back to Grissom. "Where am I going?"

!"£$&()+

"Greg," said Sara, as Greg walked past her in the corridor.

"Leave me alone," said Greg, staring at the floor. He went to the locker room, where he found Catherine. He sat down on a bench, and burst into tears.

"Greggie?" asked Catherine, sitting down next to the newly qualified CSI. "What ever's the matter?"

"I think me and Nick just broke up," cried Greg, putting his hands to his face.

"Oh Greggie," said Catherine, wrapping her arms around her friend. "What happened?"

"He kissed Sara," cried Greg.

Catherine gasped. "Oh my goodness."

Greg clung to Catherine's top before finally pulling away. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Catherine, as Greg stood up, straightening his shirt.

"Probably not," said Greg, sadly walking out of the room.

Catherine sighed, and went to find Sara. She found her in the AV lab. "Archie," said Catherine, turning to the young tech. "Can we have a moment?"

"Of course," said Archie, politely standing up and leaving the two women alone in his lab. Catherine closed the door, and turned to Sara. "What's the deal with you and Nick?"

"Ah, who told you?"

"Greg," said Catherine, frowning. "Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

"Cat, it was just a kiss," explained Sara.

"Maybe to you, but definitely not to Greg," replied Catherine. "He is so cut up. He thinks his relationship with Nick is over."

"It's not all my fault though," protested Sara. "Nick didn't exactly try and stop me."

"You shouldn't have kissed him in the first place!" said Catherine. "How could you?"

Sara shrugged. "It was just, y'know, spontaneous."

"Uh huh," spat Catherine. "Sara!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" said Sara. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you should try and talk to Greg," suggested Catherine. "And stay away from Nick."

!"£$&()+

Sara hunted around the lab for Greg. She found him in the break room, staring into a mug of coffee. "Greg?"

"Don't bother," said Greg, still staring at his coffee.

"I want to explain," said Sara.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "It was only kiss, it only happened the once, it didn't mean anything, it won't happen again. I get it."

Sara frowned. "I don't know what to say now."

"What can you say?" asked Greg. He looked up at Sara. "There's nothing you can say that will make this better."

"Have I wrecked your relationship with Nick?"

Greg said nothing.

"Greggo?"

"No," sighed Greg. "You didn't wreck it. I think it was already gone. You just showed Nick something he already knew."

"I'm sorry," said Sara apologetically.

"No you're not," said Greg, standing up. "So don't pretend you are."

"I am sorry," said Sara. "I hate seeing you upset."

"Well excuse me!" said Greg. "You'd rather I crack a grin? Smile? Be happy that me and Nick are ruined? Sara, I can't do that. I am so upset right now, and it is so hard being here, because everything I see just reminds me of you and him." Greg opened the door, and left the room. Sara sighed, and collapsed onto the sofa.

!"£$&()+

Nick was stood in his kitchen, sipping a glass of water, staring out the window, wondering when Greg would come home, if he would come home. He heard the front door open, and then close again. A few seconds later, Greg came into the kitchen. Nick turned around, and smiled, like he always did when his lover entered a room. "Hey, I didn't know if you were going to come back."

"This is my home," said Greg quietly. "Why would I not come back?"

Nick shrugged.

"I'll be in the garden," explained Greg, opening the back door.

"Do you want me to put some breakfast on?" offered Nick.

"I'm not hungry," shrugged Greg, disappearing out into the garden.

!"£$&()+

"Greg, Nick, come on," said Grissom, going into the conference room. "I need you with me."

"Both of us?" asked Greg.

"Is that a problem?" asked Grissom, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nope," said Nick, standing up.

"No problem," said Greg, reluctantly following the other two men out of the room. They went to a scene, where they found eight bodies, all with gun shot wounds. David plugged the time of death at less than an hour. The CSIs quickly started work, processing the evidence. A few minutes later, Grissom heard a scream. It was Greg. Grissom pulled out his weapon, and went to the room where Greg was. A man had him facing the wall, the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his neck. "Put the gun down," warned Grissom.

Nick came into the room. He too had heard Greg's scream. Nick gasped, he didn't like being around guns.

The man didn't move.

"Put the gun down!"

The man span Greg around and looked him straight in the eyes. Greg didn't blink, his eyes were wide. He pressed the gun into Greg's temple.

"Drop the weapon!"

A gunshot rang out through the house. Greg fell to the ground. So did the man in front of him, because he'd just been shot in the shoulder by Grissom.

"Greg!" cried Nick, running over to the young CSI. "Are you okay?"

Greg nodded, and wiped a couple of tears from his eyes.

"Come here," said Nick soothingly, wrapping his arms around Greg. Greg buried his face in Nick's top, and refused to pull away for several minutes. Eventually, he did pull away. He looked up at Nick. Their eyes met. Nick leant in to kiss Greg, but Greg flinched and pulled away. He stood up.

"Greg," sighed Nick, standing up.

!"£$&()+

Greg was sat in a lab, Grissom had asked him to file a report about what had happened at the scene earlier that day. Nick came in, and set a brown bag on the table in front of the CSI.

"What's that?" asked Greg, without looking up from his statement.

"A peace offering," explained Nick. "Coffee. Blue Hawaiian. Your favourite."

"Where did you get that?" asked Greg, looking at the bag, "the only place that sells it round here said they were sold out."

"I have my sources," grinned Nick. "So do you want it?"

"Thank you," said Greg. He put down his pen. "This won't fix things."

"I know," said Nick. "But it's a start. Do you want me to go and put the kettle on?"

Greg nodded. "Please."

Nick picked up the bag, and walked out of the room. Two minutes later he returned, with a large mug of steaming coffee. He set it down on the table right in front of Greg. Greg smiled, which made Nick smile.

"Thank you," said Greg, picking up the mug.

"Can I sit down?" asked Nick politely.

Greg nodded. "Sure."

"Are you alright after earlier?"

Greg nodded as he sipped from his 'employee of the month' mug. "I was scared at the time, but I'm okay now."

"I'm glad," said Nick. "I don't know what I'd-"

"Don't," said Greg, interrupting.

"Sorry," said Nick. "I just talked to Grissom. The guy got released from the hospital, straight into police custody."

Greg nodded. "Uh huh."

Sara came into the room. "I just heard what happened. Greggo, y'okay?"

"I'm fine," said Greg, staring into his mug.

"Sure?" asked Sara politely.

"Uh huh."

"Good," said Sara. "Well, I, er, better get back to work. I'm glad you're okay."

"Uh huh."

Sara sighed, and walked out the room.

"How long is this going to go on for?" asked Nick.

"What?" replied Greg.

"You know what. How long are you going to go on treating me and Sara like scum? How many times do we have to apologise?"

Greg shrugged.

"Greg," frowned Nick.

"I'm sorry if you're feeling bad," said Greg sarcastically.

Nick sighed.

"I don't think you realise just how much you hurt me," said Greg, resting his mug on the table, but refusing to let go of it all the same.

"No," said Nick. "I know I hurt you, but I'm sorry, I truly am, and I don't know what I can do to make it right."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, very much so," answered Nick. "Greg, you're my life."

Greg blinked slowly.

"You mean the world to me, and I don't want my stupid mistake to destroy all that. What we had, what we've still got, was special. I don't want to watch us just throw our relationship down the drain. We're more important than that."

"I don't want us to end either."

"So then let's stay together," said Nick. "Let's go out after work, somewhere neutral, and just talk, like we used to when we first got together. Let's just talk, and see how it goes."

Greg sipped his coffee. "Alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," said Greg, smiling slightly. "Just talk?"

"Just talk."

!"£$&()+

"Do you want me to start then?" offered Nick. He and Greg were sat in a quiet bar just off from the strip.

Greg sipped his coffee. "I'm listening."

"I don't know what to say."

Greg laughed, and spat out his coffee. "Okay, I'll go."

"Sorry," apologised Nick.

"It's okay," said Greg. "I understand that you didn't mean to kiss Sara."

"Thank you."

"But you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Okay. Tell me how you're feeling."

"It was hard for me, seeing you with Sara. I was shocked. I thought that I made you happy."

"Greg-"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

Greg took a deep breath. "I know that you say you love me, but I don't know what our future will be. There's this little voice in my head that's telling me that deep down, you'll never be completely devoted to me. Nick, I love you so much, but I don't know if you feel the same way about me." Greg picked up his mug.

"Are you done?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, sorry," said Greg. "What do you want to say?"

"I think you need to ignore this little voice inside your head," said Nick. "Because it's talking complete BS. I love you Greg, you mean the world to me. What I did, with Sara, that was a mistake. I completely regret it, and I can assure you that it will never happen again. I don't want to be with anyone else, G, I want to be with you."

"Do you mean that?" asked Greg. "Do you really?"

"Yes. I do."

Greg welled up. "Nick, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"Don't apologise. I treated you pretty lousily too."

Greg put his hand on top of Nick's.

"Are we going to be okay?" asked the older of the two men.

"I hope so."

!"£$&()+

"Hey, you're looking happier," said Catherine. "How are things with Nick?"

Greg smiled slightly. "They're much better." It was a few weeks after Nick and Greg had had their talk, and they were much happier, back to normal.

"You made up?"

Greg nodded.

"Good," said Catherine. "I'd hate to see you split up."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Greg stood up, and went to the GCMS, he pulled out the print-out, and handed it to Catherine. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said the CSI. "Where's Mia today?"

"She's sick," said Greg, "that's why I'm in here."

"Fair enough," said Catherine. "I'll see you later, Greggie."

Greg watched Catherine leave the lab, and then stepped over to the fridge. He opened it, and peered inside, looking for a slide he needed. He felt someone pinch his bum. Greg turned around, and was about to give the person a mouthful, when he saw that it was Nick. He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?" flirted Greg.

Nick smiled. "To do this." He grabbed Greg's arms, pushed him backward against the fridge, and kissed him. Greg smiled, and put his arms around Nick's back, and ran them down to finally rest on Nick's hips. Nick ran his fingers through Greg's hair. Greg giggled.

"What?" asked Nick, pulling away for a second.

"Nothing," grinned Greg, pulling Nick in for another kiss.

THE END

A/N: There you go, all finished. All 20000+ words of it. I hope I didn't bore you too much, maybe some of it was mildly interesting... I'm sorry if it's not up to my current standard, but it was quite a while I wrote this story, and lately I think I've been getting better (as well as a lot more explicit). I'm probably not going to be posting too much anymore, because I'm off to join the military, which will make it a bit difficult to post... But I will try.


End file.
